Petite Princess Yucie: 2nd Year
by Mahou Mage
Summary: It's their 2nd year of Princess Academy. Is it going to be the same uneven life as before? What's the fate of this world and are they really the one? And what will happen when they stumble across two girls who're from the Magic World?
1. New Beginning

A/N: This is my first story and fanfic ever, so please be kind… oh, they might also be OOC. I don't mind flames. ... even though I don't even know what flames means here... But it's probably a negative comment? (big guess) Oh, and I also thank Adorable Panda-chan, my editor. Sorry one more thing. I watched the English version of this.. never tried the Japanese one. And if anyone comes up and it just _doesn't work_, please ignore that fact. (... I know I'm a bad writer)

Oh, and, I'm someone who doesn't know it when I'm switching tenses. And there might be bad grammar. But hopefully no spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Petite Princess Yucie; the saddest-almost-ending anime I've ever watched…

**Prologue**

'Huh? We're called to the principle's room?' wondered Yucie, after the PA had cut off.

'It's the first day of our second year at the Princess Academy. Maybe it's an exam or somethin,' comment Beth.

'What! You can't be serious!' wailed Yucie, bewildered.

'What, you think you're gonna _fail?_' mocked Glenda.

'But it seems like it's suppose to be a surprise,' stated Elmina.

'Whatever. I don't really care,' said Beth.

'B... But, a surprise exam! Isn't that a bit...' Yucie trailed off in exasperation.

'Well, whatever it is, you'll try your best right?' asked Cocoloo.

'Of course...' answered Yucie.

'And OBVIOUSLY, I, THE PRINCESS OF THE DEMON WORLD WHO HAS ELEGANT BEAUTY AND FANTASTIC MAGICAL POWERS will pass the test whatsoever,' laughed Glenda.

**Principles Room**

Queen Ercell; 'Your task this year will be...' Yucie shrank back a little bit. _Whatever it is, it does not seem to be an easy task_, she thought. 'to create the "Dimension Stones". It is a legendary stone said to be able to cure any disease... except for curses and can be made by only the kindest of hearts, a bit like the Crystal Flower. They can be made by the lights (_A/N; I'm going to just call them "the lights" cause i dunno what they're called)_, which are stored in your pendents. There is no definite deadline,' she announced.

'So, this isn't a surprised exam?' said a relieved Yucie.

'And just WHY do we have to make them!' asked Glenda.

' Why? Because apart from its healing properties, it is an important part of "the worlds".' The Queens face sudden;y turned seriously serious. 'We need it to keep the balance between the 5 worlds; the human world, the demon world, the spiritual world, the heaven and the fairy world. And add in the Magic World. It might be destroyed, but BECAUSE it has been destroyed, it is beginning to remake itself. If we keep it like this, the balance between the 6 worlds will collapse. The Dimension Stones were actually an original part of the Eternal Tiara.' Everyone gasped. 'The Dimension Stones needed to be made every _ten_ thousand years by the Platinum Princess Candidates.' There was a pause. 'Why, didn't I tell you?' she asked.

'Not again...' chorused Glenda and Yucie, over-with-it-all.

**Princess Academy Part-time Job Board**

'Aaww... we're too late,' complained Yucie.

'There are no jobs left,' stated Elmina.

'It's because of that Dimension Stones things!' accused Glenda.

Queen Ercell walked past. 'Oh. You won't be needing past-time jobs for now,' said the principle.

'Huh? What do you mean?' said Beth, rather harshly.

'You'll all be attending jobs around the castle for three weeks... why, haven't I told you?' she said

'Uh...' mumbled a sweatdropped Yucie.

**Outside the Castle**

'Let's goo!' shouts Yucie happily.

'Okay, okay,' said Glenda. 'The prince won't be going anywhere.'

'That's not what i mean!' yucie protested, blushing.

'Okay, brat!' grinned Glenda.

'Uh...' grumbled Yucie. The others walked on. 'Ah! Wait!' she runs after two guards position by the drawbridge stops them. 'We're students from the Princess Academy,' explained Yucie.

The two guards looked at each other. 'I'm afraid there were no orders today,' said the Left Guard.

The Prince Arrow walked by. 'Guards, please let them through,' he instructed.

'Yes, your highness!' they chorused and moved aside.

'Why, didn't mother tell you that they're coming today?' he questioned.

'Er... no, your highness,' the Right Guard answered.

Prince Arrow sighed. 'Alright,' he dismissed them and walked into the castle. 'Follow me please,' he said. The 5 girls walked in after him.

Okay. Just this for now. Not exciting? Too short? I'm very bad at this? ... review if you don't mind... and thank you for reading this far and not deciding to press the "back" button before you even finish the first sentence. LOL. Now that was a joke.


	2. The Castle

**Finally! An update! *Sigh...* Arigatou for the review (s)!**

**

* * *

**

**Queen Ercell's Room**

'Aah. Everyone. Okay. Jobs…,' she searched for something on her huge desk. 'Okay, Yucie; cleaning the rooms on the top and third floors. Elmina; The library and storeroom. Beth; the roof and towers. Glenda; the garden and first floor. And Cocoloo will clean the second floor and redecorate the first floor.' She put the paper that she was reading down. 'That is all. For three whole weeks,' she finished. 'Jobs will start tomorrow.'

**Outside Queen Ercell's Room**

The 5 girls had got maps of the castle.

'The top floor are the castles residents' living quarters… third floor is the kitchen, the visitors' rooms, the Commoners' Visitors Rooms, the Kings and Queens Visiting Room,' Yucie acknowledged.

'Second floor: Common Rooms, Second Kitchen, Second Library, Main Dining Hall, Media Rooms, Study Rooms,' said Cocoloo.

'Well, if you want to know so much. I'll only say this once, so listen carefully. First floor: First Dining Room, First Library, Guards + Maids + Butlers Rooms, Royal Lounge, Throne Room, Office Quarters, First Kitchen,' read Glenda.

'The Storeroom is in the underground basement,' added Elmina.

'What! The roof's 300 metres long, 200 metres wide and there's 20 towers!' exclaimed Beth, who was standing with her back towards the others a couple of metres away.

Cocoloo walked up to her. 'You'll be alright, Ms. Beth,' smiled Cocoloo. _(A/N: I'd watched the English Version, so I'd used "Ms.". But I'd prefer to use "-san".)_

**The Next Day**

**Prince Arrow's Living Quarters**

_(Written by AdorablePanda-chan)_

Yucie slowly opened the foor leading to Arrow's room, bracing herself for a shock. … 'EEEeeekkk! There is absolutely **no way** I'm going to clean **that**!' Yucie pointed a shaking finger at the horrifying mess hidden behind the door.

Clothes strewn everywhere, half eaten bowls of food lying arounnd, paperbooks scattered everywhere and cuddly toys…. WAIT, CUDDLY TOYS!

'Who would have guessed Arc had such a messy room!' Yucie thought. 'Oh, well, I'd better start cleaning…'

5 mins later

'Ahh, This is too hard! I'm never going to survive these three weeks!' Yucie sighs dejectedly.

'Hey Forehead, not backing down are you?'

'Arc! What are you doing here?'

'Oh, just seeing how you're going…'

'Well I'm going just fine and I don't need your help at all!' Yucie huffed.

'Are you sure about that?' Arc says slyly.

Yucie blushed, 'He's so handsome,' she thought. 'No! I mustn't think like this,' she reprimanded.

'I'm so glad I made a mess of my room. I haven't seen her for ages, since she's at school,' Arc thought wistfully.

'Arc, Arc, ARC!'

'Huh? What is it?' Arc looks up in surprise, shaken upon his thoughts, and down at the cute little girl standing next to him with an annoyed loook on her face.

'Arc, pay attention to me!' she says.

_(Back to me writing!)_

'Huh? Sorry. What is it?' he asked.

'Well, what's UP with these CUDDLY TOYS?' she demanded, pointing to the heap.

'Er… well, about that…' he trailed off, scratching his cheek with one finger weakly. 'Well, you see, they were from when I was little-' He was cut off by the sound of the door (that was left hanging open) closed with a bang.

**On the Rooftop**

'Erh,' Beth complained to herself, cleaning the rooftop tiles with a wet cloth. Sweat drops from her head and the sun shone down reflecting gleams into her eyes. It was a really humid day, and Beth was NOT enjoying herself.

**First Library**

Elmina is in the usual library uniform. She flies around, moving all the scattered books into their proper spots. Somehow, Elmina always looks good with books. Then there was a knock on the door, and then the door opened. 'Ms. Elmina, these are the books,' said a croaky voice. The speaker dumped a tall pile of books that looked like it's just about to fall over on the floor and disappear behind the closed wooden doors. Elmina obediently and quickly set to work.

**Second Floor: Common Room 1**

Cocoloo mopped the floor carefully. Then she dusted the tables and shelves, and wiped them clean. Chawoo came through the floor.

'Oh, Chawoo,' greeted Cocoloo.

'Ms. Cocoloo! You shouldn't be doing something like this! Why don't we just go and start collecting the "lights"? We're wasting our time!' exclaimed Chawoo.

'But I've still got to decorate the first floor too, Chawoo,' said Cocoloo, misunderstanding her.

'That's not what I-'

Cocoloo walked out the door, not knowing that Chawoo was saying something. 'Ah! Wait for me! Ms. Beth!'

**Garden**

'Uh! Why do I, the princess of the demon world who has elegant beauty and fantastic magical powers have to do this!' Glenda complained, while pulling a weed out of the ground. The Castles' Gardens has a vegetable garden and a flower garden. Glenda is currently in the flower garden, which, unfortunately has no blooming flowers because of all the rain the past 3 days, which makes it more worst.

* * *

**Woah! That was fast. Thank You for reading! Please review!**


	3. Pararell World

**Yucie's House**

'Aah! Yucie will be **so **happy when she comes bakhome with this fantastic dinner I've cooked up for her!' Former hero Gunbard exclaimed, shining.

_(By AdorablePanda-chan)_

'Gunbard! Look who's home!' shouts Cube coming inside with a very exhausted looking Yucie.

'Hey… dad,' Yucie mutters, looking wearily at the massive feast spread out on the table.

'Yucie! My darling daughter! Look at this lovely meal I made for you! Doesn't it just look so scrumptious?'

'Thanks dad, but I think I'll go to bed now, it was really hard work today at the castle,' Yucie sigh, thinking back on Arc's Room.

'Ok, Yucie, goodnight!'

'Goodnight, dad.'

'Mmm, I wonder if I'll see Arc again tomorrow…'Yucie wonders, sitting on her bed looking out her window to the direction of the castle.

_(Back to me writing-desu!)_

**Outside the Castle**

**The Next Day**

Even before the 5 girls could stop into the castle grounds, there was a flash of a very, very, very bright white light. They all step back, shading their eyes. Screams could be heard. The 5 girls open their eyes in time to see 2 girls falling onto the ground from no where, then the light disappeared.

'Ow…' said the younger looking one.

_Description:_

_She has light brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was into two different sections. A short bit that goes above her shoulders then 2 long pigtails (Like Hiyokifrom Stray Love Hearts). She was wearing a white shirt with a light green skirt, a blue tie anda white vest witha green stripe. The shirt has blue sleeves with 2 green stripes, and 2 long blue ribbons hung from the back of her collar._

_The older girl has a darker brown hair andblue eyes. She wore a dress witha pink ribbon tie onto the waist, light pink collars, purple long sleeves with a big light pink strip, and a zig-zag line on the skirt in light pink. The dress's background colour are white._

But the strange thing was that both of them are wearing 2 gleaming yellowish golden tiaras.

The older looking one looked up at the castle. 'This… isn't the Magic World… **or **The Human World…' she stated.

'No, it's not, Kasumi-oneesama*…' said the younger one.

Then Kasumiturned around and saw the 5 girls. 'Um… may I ask, where are we?' she asked, real polite.

'Well...' it was Yucie.

'How about we go andtalk about this with Queen Ercell?' suggested Cocoloo.

'God, just get on with it!' It was Glenda. 'Who are you and what are you doing here!' she demanded.

'Well, we were just going back to the Magic World-'

'Stop right there!' shouted Glenda.

'Haven't the Magical World been destroy?' asked Yucie.

Kasumi's and the other girl faces were totally blank. 'The Magic World's been there for a 100 years, right, Hiyoki? After all, history's your good subject...'

'Well, 1001 years to be exact. But ours is the 2nd Magic World, you know. A thousand years ago, the first Magic World collapsed because of the Eternal Tiara incident, and "The Elders" created a parallel world. I heard that there's one for the Human World as well, so this must be...' the younger girl trailed off.

'The older/first Human World?' Kasumi took a guess.

'Correct, Oneesama,' Hiyoki said, nodding.

'It certainly seems... medieval-listic,'commented Kasumi.

'Of course... Oneeasama. I think that this is the Medieval Time! While the new Human World has developed over the past 1000 years real quickly, this one has stayed the same for centuries after. So it's practically our medieval time. You got that? But of course, it could be the other way around. This could be the new Human World... but I don't suspect so... since the 2nd Human World's history didn't went as far as after 1000 years... Do you catch all that, Oneesama?'explained Hiyoki.

'UH-huh,' responded Kasumi.

'Okay, I don't get what you guys are talking about at all, but shouldn't we go see the Queen?' said Beth.

'Ah, yes, let's do that,' agreed Cocoloo.

**Queen Ercell's Room (At the Castle)**

'I'm _Maginogosoworlodanegosinill Kasumiyanokitayuminosiri.' _Everyone except Kasumi and Hiyoki sweatdrops. 'And my human name is Abakatsu Kasumi. I'm the Princess of the Magic World, and also the princess of Maginos, the Magic World's capital. In the other Human World, I am a first year Junior high student at Awaseiki Academy,' explained Kasumi modestly.

'And I'm _Hallgonseiwanosimaneo Hiyokinokasumiwanai._My human name is Hanozuwa Hiyoki. The former princess of Hallgonsei, the current princess of Colvonor, the second child of King Rafien and Queen Hiraki. In the other human world, I'm a 6th year Elementary student at Awaseiki Academy as well,'explained Hiyoki cheerfully. 'We were just about to go back home to the Magic World when we somehow end up here-' Hiyoki was interrupted by Kasumi.

'Actually, I think I'd chanted the spell wrong...'

'Yes... right... but we're probably will still be able to get home, so it's cool,' said Hiyoki.

'Cool...?' said Beth.

'Haha.. it's Hiyoki's word of the week,' said Kasumi.

'Andsometimes it's Word of the fortnight, or even word of the month,' added Hiyoki.

'This is new to us indeed... a pararell world...' said Queen Ercell. In serous mode.

'Actually, this is really AWESOME! So COOL! I can study all about this world! Ah! I'll need to study all about this world right away! Do you have a library?' Hiyoki said, sparkling.

Kasumi sweatdropped. 'Hiyoki...' she began.

'Aah! I've got to research!' Hiyoki interrupted.

'HIYOKI!' Kasumi shouted.

Hiyoki frozed. 'Ah! Sorry, Oneesama!' she apologized.

'Ahem. Sorry for causing such a ruckus in your room,' said Kasumi, directed at Queen Ercell. 'Anyway, we'll have to go now...'

'Oneesama!' protested Hiyoki.

'Hiyoki! We can come back any time... but we'll have to go tell the others where we are first. They'll probably be worried,' reasoned Kasumi.

'But then what are Magical Tech Monitors for**?' debated Hiyoki.

'That's not the point, is it?' Kasumi debate back.

'Okay... we'll go now. But we're coming back some day, okay?' persisted Hiyoki.

'Sure,' agreed Kasumi.

'Well, goodbye,' said Kasumi said, then Kasumi and Hiyoki both bowed. Then they took out their wands***.

They then started chanting some random magic spell in another language, followed by, 'Open the door to the Magic World, Code, 312578, Maginos Capital.' Followed by more chanting. A magical circle then appeared. A pink coloured circle for Kasumi, and an aqua coloured one for Hiyoki****. 'REOPEN GATE.' they then chorused. A quick breeze and a bright flash went through the room and the two princesses disappeared.

'Wow, that was some magic,' sad Cube, who opposedly just walked into the room a couple of minutes ago. 'Miss Yucie, I've bought you lunch,' he said.

'Whaat!'exclaimed Yucie.

Cube was holding an enormous bento the size of the fridge.

Yucie fell down onto her knees. 'How am I supose to eat all that!' she groaned.

* * *

* Hiyoki calls Kasumi Oneesama, but they're not related in any way.

** If you'd watched Mahou Shoujo/Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, it's like those monitors thingy they uses, except in the form of a device, a communicating device, but it's not see through. Andit's like, folded so you can take it around with you and stuff.

*** This is Harry Potter style, readers.

**** Like the ones in Mahou Shoujo/ Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Yeah, I take a lot from it, don't I...?

* * *

Aaahh... Sorry for the looooooooooooonng update-desu!

Yesterday, I'd realised that the month is coming to an end! So I'd decided I'd finish updating it today, and yes.. here it is, readers, and thank you for reading!


	4. Decisions and Actions

**Hello there, readers! Haven't seen you all for… say, two months? Or less, or more? **(I have a feeling that it's more… I'm very sorry, readers. Please forgive me for my ignorance, laziness and irresponsibility.)** Anyways, it would be great if you could continue to review… **

**I haven't watch Petite Princess Yucie in… say, 8 months? I can't remember it that well anymore… But I'll try my best! Enjoy-desu!**

**Ahem. Please let me add: I have a feeling the characters might be kinda OOC in this chapter… I will need to rewatch it and study their characteristics again. And I sometimes goes blank when I was thinking how their reaction in a circumstance will be… and it's SO ANNOYING! Ah. Sorry about that. Because I hate it when they're OOC… especially when it comes to romance and action. And I have a feeling that I have to make this a romance… I do, don't I! **Eek… getting threatened by Adorable Panda-chan.

**Oh, and from the previous chapter, you'd probably realized that I don't know how to spell "pararel"?** Or palarell? Pararell? Hmm… wait, parallel? Yes! I rock… actually, thanks to my maths teacher, I finally got it right… "parallelogram".

**And lately, my English has gone somewhat "bad"… maybe too many new Japanese words crammed into my head? I am so stupid… **

**

* * *

**

**Soon After the Time Left of at the Last Chapter**

**2nd**** Magic World, Maginos Capital, Grand Palace**

Kasumi and Hiyoki headed straight to see the king, or Kasumi's father after arriving back from the Medieval Human World. They were told that he was in the throne room. The two walked down the big, echo-y hallway and finally reached it. Kasumi opened the door then said in an announcing voice;

'Otousama! I have something to report…' Kasumi trailed off as she came face to face with the king of the magic world peacefully drinking tea sitting on the floor, with a Japanese-style setting.

'What… are you doing?' she asked, looking rather dark.

'Drinking tea. What else?' he asked back.

'I _know_ you're drinking tea! But why on the floor, and even worse, in the _Throne Room_? If you want to drink Japanese-style, then go do it in your Living Quarters, dammit!' she shouted at him.

'Oneesama, you must talk politely!' warned Hiyoki instinctively.

'Yes. You're the princess of the magic world, dammit. Talk more politely, will you?' said King Albiro. _(A/N: Sounds Italian, doesn't it?)_

Kasumi looked annoyed. 'Otousama! If you want me to talk more politely, then why don't you talk more politely first! You're the king, you know!' she shouted.

'I certainly know that. So, this thing you have to tell me, is it important?' he asked.

'It certainly is important, but I'm sure you won't be that surprise hearing about it,' piped up Hiyoki.

'Okay then. Very well,' he said. The king then clicked his fingers and all the Japanese-style setting and the tea disappeared and he teleported himself onto the throne. He then went back to wearing his usual "king clothes", instead of the Yukata he was wearing before.

Kasumi sighed. 'Finally…! You know, I have the feeling you did that just to annoy me, otousama,' she said.

'Well, that's exactly why I did it! To annoy you!' he exclaimed, smiling brightly.

Kasumi thought about shouting at him again, but let the matter drop. 'You see, we discovered the 1st Human World,' Kasumi announced. The room suddenly went into serious mode.

'Yes. I see. Please continue, princess,' he said.

'I kind of said the wrong Gate Code and we ended up there,'

'I've already researched their history. The history dated back over 3000 years ago, so it's definitely not the 2nd world. It has also stayed in the medieval state to this day. The world has contact, and has acknowledged the presence of 4 other worlds, the Demon World, the Heaven, the Spiritual World and the Fairy World. In the Old Human World, or the 1st Human World, there is a school called "Princess Academy", a school which the princesses around the world and across the different worlds attends. The current ruler of the Old Human World is Queen Ercell. She has a son named Prince Arrow. The 5 worlds, or 6, including the Old Magic World, has a special history on the "Eternal Tiara" and the "Platinum Princess" clearly written down in the history books, and is widely known. But it only showed little knowledge on the matter. If you would like to know more about it, I can research more for you, your majesty. It seems strangely important,' reported Hiyoki.

'Hiyoki? When did you attain all that information!' asked a bewildered Kasumi.

'Oh, I asked around,' was Hiyoki's replied.

'That's great. I'm sure the Elders will like the information. And I've decided that you two, oh, and Larney and Nikaru, will go and attend this "Princess Academy". Remember, this is a matter of being an ambassador for the two worlds. Of course, I'll have to get in contact and request an audience with Queen Ercell as well,' announced King Albiro.

'Um, Your majesty? Larney-oniisama and that Idiotic Nikaru are boys. They can't attend the Academy. Plus, do you really want us to skip school here?' spoke up Hiyoki in a matter-of-factly tone.

'Yes, Hiyoki's right, otousama,' agreed Kasumi.

'Alright then, how about… we disguises them as girls?' he suggested with a lop-sided grin on his face.

The two girls was quiet.

Then the double doors bursted open and two boys stumbled into the room and yelled 'ABSOLUTELY NOT!' in absolute unison.

'Oh, Larney, Nikaru-kun, you were there?' wondered Kasumi.

'Eavesdropping,' said Hiyoki.

But the two was ignored as Larney and Nikaru confronted the king.

'You absolutely CAN'T do that, your majesty! It's… impossible…!' protested Larney.

'Nothing's really impossible if you have magic. Use some transformation magic, then it's done!' he said excitedly in replied.

'Well, alright then, it's not impossible, it just shouldn't be done,' said a pretty calm Nikaru, even though he seems to be sweating. And he was smiling, as like always.

'Maybe we should help them, Hiyoki?' suggested Kasumi.

'Ehh… Let's just sit back and watch the show for a while,' Hiyoki decided, with somewhat a sneaky and contented look on her face.

**Minutes Later**

'Hiyoki, Kasumi, help us convince him!' pleaded Prince Larney.

'Oniisama, what do we get in return? After all, seeing you and Nikaru dressed up as girls can be quite amusing,' replied Hiyoki with a straight face.

'Hiyoki, so cruel! To your only brother!' he responded with a shocked face.

'I'm more vicious than you think, oniisama,' was the reply from Hiyoki. She is now smiling.

'Come on, Hiyoki, don't tease him. You're not really thinking of letting them get disguised as girls to attend the Princess Academy, are you?' chip in Kasumi.

'Not really,'

'So, you'll help us?' wondered Nikaru, trying to keep his cool.

'You shut up, Nikaru. I'm only helping oniisama. I don't mind if you get turned into a girl, for gods' entertainment,' she said.

'Ehh? How could you let your fiancé go into such a state, Hiyoki!' exclaimed Nikaru with absolute horror written on his face.

'I couldn't care less. And please stop reminding me the horrible fact of me being your fiancée,'

'Now, now, Hiyoki, Nikaru-kun, Larney,' said Kasumi in a calming tone.

'So, you **all**_ will _end up going to the Princess Academy, I take it?' wondered the king aloud, pretending to be innocent.

'No, no, no, no!' exclaimed Prince Larney and Prince Nikaru in unison.

'Otousama, I don't see why they have to be students there. I mean, what's the meaning?' wondered Kasumi.

'So that they can see the way of the other world's residents, that's why,' he said, but more seriously this time.

'Why not let them go in as teachers or something of the sort? Come on, they're smart enough, and they don't even have to dress up as girls. Easy enough. Nikaru's not going to get to teach magic, of course,' said Hiyoki.

'Hiyoki, I know Nikaru's terrible at magic and all, but you shouldn't say that,' warned Larney.

'Hai, haai, Oniisama,'

'So, it's decided then. Hiyoki and Kasumi will attend Princess Academy while Larney and Nikaru will go as teachers. Plus, you're 14, you're old enough for a job. Decided and approved by the King,' King Albiro said contently. He clicked his fingers then a piece of paper appeared. A pen began writing on it. As soon as it finished writing, King Albiro stamped the piece of paper with a red royal seal.

* * *

**The Next Day**

**1****st**** Human World, Outside the Castle**

It was after their daily chores at the castle. They bumped into someone they seem to know.

'Kasumi-san! You're back... Where's Hiyoki-san?' asked Yucie.

'She's of exploring... At the library,' Kasumi explained.

'Oh,' replied Yucie.

'What's so good about books anyways?' piped up Glenda.

Kasumi laughed. 'Hiyoki's just really into history, that's all... If someone invented a handheld console that transfers all history stories into it, she'd be head over heels for it all day and night,' Kasumi replied easily, either oblivious or doesn't mind it.

'Yucie-san, are you the princess of this human world?' asked Kasumi, totally out of the blue.

Yucie shakes her head. 'No. I was just a Platinum Princess Candidate.'

'A Platinum Princess Candidate… I have a feeling I have heard that from somewhere, but I'm not quite sure. But to save explaining time, I'll just ask Hiyoki about it. She'll know. But… you're not a princess? What about Cocoloo-san, Elmina-san and Beth-san?' asked Kasumi.

'They're all princesses of their own world.'

'Hey, hey, hey! What about me? I'm the Princess of the Demon World, just so you know!' piped up a frustrated Glenda.

Kasumi made an apologetic face. 'I'm sorry… it's just that, I can just tell you're a princess by the way you act and talk…' Kasumi trailed off, a bit uncomfortable. Then she added in a lie to save herself, 'I mean, you act very princess-like and royal! Very royal, indeed!'

And Glenda seems to be satisfied with the answer. 'Alright then.'

'So why is it that every one else is a princess and you're not, Yucie-san?' asked Kasumi. Innocently, of course.

'I don't know… It just turned out like that,'

'Well… If you just happened to marry a prince, then you'd become a princess right?' she wondered aloud, half joking, 'Ah… come to think about it, this Human World has a prince as well, does it not? Eh… His name, if I remember correctly, Prince Arrow…?' Kasumi wondered, totally innocently, of course.

'You called me?' came an anonymous voice from behind Kasumi. The 6 girls instinctively turned around. And… there, he is, Prince Arrow, standing there! And he seems to be grinning.

'Arc… what are you doing here?' Yucie asked, trying to sound neutral, but is in reality, blushing. The obvious cause: the earlier conversation that Kasumi started… innocently, of course.

'You are…?' Prince Arrow asked Kasumi.

'I'm Abakatsu Kasumi, the princess of the 2nd Magic World. And you are?'

'Oh. It's you… Mother has already told me about you… and Hiyoki-san, wasn't it? I'm Prince Arrow,' he said simply. And it was strangely polite for him. Or maybe because this is "royal business".

'Ah. It's _the_ Prince Arrow. Nice to meet you. I was just talking about you, actually,'

'You were… talking about me?' he echoed.

'Yes, that's right. I'd just discovered that everyone else is a princess, except for Yucie-san. Then I said that "If she was to marry a prince, then she'd become a princess" and then I'd remembered that this Human World has a prince named Arrow… It's nothing important, really…' Kasumi trailed off when she saw the change of emotion clearly shown on his face. She looked from Yucie to Arc to Yucie to Arc.

'Are you two in some kind of special relationship already?' she then asked, not innocently, of course.

Then the two in speaking tried to denied it… at the same time.

'You two are in synch! You two are perfect for each other!' Kasumi exclaimed… definitely **not **innocently.

**

* * *

**

Later On, Unknown Time

**Somewhere, Someplace**

'You have good skills, Kasumi, what you said earlier was what I've been longing to say all this time,' said Beth. _(A/N: I'm sorry, it's just that she's the only person that can react like this. Well, maybe Glenda as well, but…)_

Kasumi laughed lightly. 'Not really. I learnt a lot from Hiyoki. I don't really do it naturally… not always, anyways,'

'Then Hiyoki must be the master!' exclaimed Beth, all piped up.

'You can say…' began Kasumi.

'Oneesama!' and Hiyoki comes into the scene. Oh, what perfect timing.

Kasumi told Hiyoki about what had happened that day.

'I must know more about their relationship…' began Hiyoki, after Kasumi finished explaining.

Then, at the right moment, Glenda, Elmina and Cocoloo walked into the room.

'What nice timing! Glenda-neesan, Elmina-neesan and Cocoloo-neesan, can you please tell me about Yucie-neesan and Prince Arrow-niisan's relationship?' she asked them, acting like she's known them all her life.

'Well, they first met when Miss Yucie and I were doing a part-time job at a church…' began Cocoloo. Hiyoki listened on intensely.

**

* * *

**

Sometimes Afterwards

'I must do something! As _me_, I can not let this stuck-in-the-middle-and-going-nowhere relationship continue on!' exclaimed Hiyoki after the whole story was finished.

'Hiyoki, maybe you shouldn't meddle in this…' cut in Kasumi.

'Daijoubu, daijoubu! I'll be fine, Oneesama! Afterall, the author* won't let me do anything bad! I'm one of her favourite characters afterall!' responded Hiyoki a-matter-of-factly. _(A/N: Damn you…! I.. must NOT give in… to Hiyoki!)_

'Well, true, but please be careful, and think before you act. Oh, and don't say anything before thinking it through, okay?' Kasumi warned.

'Hai, Oneesama!'

**_*Whisper Whisper*_**

Cocoloo - 'They're so much like sisters, aren't they? Kasumi-san and Hiyoki-chan, I mean,'

Glenda - 'Sisters? I guess… now that you mention it,'

Beth - 'hmm…'

Elmina - 'Sisters…' *and looks thoughtful*

* * *

'Yucie-neesan!' Hiyoki called.

Yucie turned around. 'Ah. Hiyoki-chan. What is it?'

'I was wondering… how do you feel about Prince Arrow-niisan?' Hiyoki asked. Bold, isn't she?

'Eh? Um.. Well… Um… Let's see…' she stuttered, blushing like mad. 'Ah… I have work to do, I'll… talk to you later, Hiyoki-chan!' she exclaimed, than ran off.

Hiyoki was thoughtful. With that kind of attitude, they're never going to get together!

* * *

Next, she decided to approach Prince Arrow.

'Prince Arrow-niisan!' she called.

'Huh? You are…?'

'Hanozuwa Hiyoki!'

'Oh… right. So, can I help you?'

'Yes, you definitely can! Tell me about Yucie-neesan!'

'Eh.. Well… what do you want to know about her?' he asked, blushing a bit.

'Just… what you like about her, her personality, something like that,' Hiyoki answers.

'Hm.. Well, she's cute, tries her best for everything… and…' he trails off.

Hiyoki smiled mysteriously. Yucie was standing in the hallway, holding a broom, and she seemed to have overheard his answer. Her face was red, and she seems to be frozen on the spot.

* * *

**_*flashback*_**

_Hiyoki ran after Yucie._

_'Yucie-neesan, please come with me!'_

_'Eh… but I still have to clean - '_

_'Then come clean over here!'_

_'Um… Hiyoki-chan?' Yucie asked, whilst being dragged along._

_'I need to talk to Prince Arrow-niisan first, can you please wait here? And don't show yourself,'_

_'Eh… okay, but… why, exactly?' But it was already too late as Hiyoki had gone to approach Prince Arrow._

**

* * *

**

Somewhere Else, Same Time

'Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you, me and Hiyoki will be attending Princess Academy starting from next week,' announced Kasumi.

'And why's that!' exclaimed Glenda.

'Really? That's great,' said Cocoloo contently.

'Well, that's good,' Beth said with a straight tone.

'Please to be in your care _(Yoroshiku),_' stated Elmina, whilst bowing.

'Oh, and you'll also get new teachers for some of your subjects, just so you know,' Kasumi said, smiling suspiciously and mysteriously.

'Teachers, you say?' asked beth.

'Yep, teachers,' was Kasumi's response.

**

* * *

**

*I have this "feature" or habit of having a character saying things about me. As the "author", that is. It's a kind of humour.

**

* * *

**

Note to readers:

You might _**(or might not…) **_**have realized this already, but I am cursed. Cursed to never be able to draw (and write) touching, sad, emotional scenes… but comedy always comes to me without even getting invited… Even though I never intend my stories to become a comedy, but they seems to always end up as one! But I'm starting to like them and referring them as comedies now… It's bad, isn't it? Or is it good?**

**But you know, when I've read this chapter over, it's pretty bad. Aah… I think I'm currently having a total blank down for 2****nd**** Year. Unlike the other mangas and stories I'm writing and drawing that is… they're all going well… and why is that? **(I've actually got 7 more stories -_including mangas- _that I haven't finished and is still ongoing that ain't online. I'm starting new series even though I haven't finish the other ones. Stupid me. I actually have never finish any story -and manga- that I've wrote before. I'm also not good with endings. This is gonna be baaad.)

**By the Way, this chapter's pretty long, isn't it? Also, I write too much authors notes. Should be more of the story, right? And, I should write more about the PPY characters, and not the OCs, right? Gomenasai.**

**And all you readers are probably disappointed right? You've waited for such a loooong time, and the 4****th**** chapter is just not that good. Aaah. And you scroll up and down and you say, "Wow. This chapter is kinda long" but you're still disappointed right?**


	5. Continued Life

**Well, hello again readers! Sorry for the SUUUUPEERR long wait! **

**I'm currently having a major writer's block. Maybe I'll come up with something during the holidays… Wait, by the time I put this up, it could as well be the holidays, or even after the holidays… hmm…**

**And I'd also got to watch some of the series in the Japanese version.. XD And I'd just realized that Yucie calls Cocoloo "Cocoloo-chan'! I shall keep notes of stuff like that from now… But you know, you guys should've told me… but I guess it didn't bother you too much (or it could've been that you'd watched the English version like me) … which is a good thing…**

**Also, I am absolutely :BLANK: about this chapter's title. I named it that because I honestly have to idea what else to name it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Petite Princess Yucie. And I have no idea who does.**

* * *

**Princess Academy**

Yucie, Cocoloo, Glenda, Elmina and Beth walked along the path talking casually. They were just about to enter the school building when they saw two figures standing there wearing Princess Academy's uniforms.

'Kasumi-san! Hiyoki-chan!' greeted Yucie cheerfully.

'Ohayogozaimas,' Kasumi greeted politely.

'Ohayo!' greeted Hiyoki cheerfully.

'But… what's with the uniforms…?' Yucie wondered.

'Huh? Yucie-san, you didn't know? From now on, we're going to be attending the Princess Academy,' Kasumi explained.

Yucie blinked. 'Eh… no. I had no idea.'

'Well, I did told Cocoloo-san, Glenda-san, Elmina-san and Beth-san last time we came,' Kasumi added as an afterthought. 'Did they not tell you?' she then asked.

'No…' began Yucie, then glared at her 4 friends.

Glenda whistled and looked someplace else. Cocoloo smiled nervously. Elmina looked neutral. Beth tried to avoid eye contact.

'You guys…' Yucie began again.

'Ah! If you don't hurry, you'll be late… brat!' interrupted Glenda, running into the school building.

'I'm not a brat!' Yucie protested, running after Glenda.

Everyone then followed Glenda and Yucie into the school building.

'Alright then, _Forehead_,' said Glenda, mocking the sound of a certain someone's voice with the last word.

Yucie blushed. 'Glenda…!'

_(A/N: Since the anime had like, zero (well, you know) school and in-class scenes, I'll skip the school day)_

* * *

**Outside Princess Academy**

**After School**

'What! You're all… 18?' exclaimed a super-surprised, super-shocked Kasumi. She blinked. Then she coughed. 'Gomenasai… I didn't mean…' she began.

'It's all right, Kasumi-san. We don't look like it after all,' said Yucie.

'Hmm… and why is that?' asked Hiyoki.

'Hiyoki!' Kasumi warned.

'It'll be alright, oneesama. They're nice people after all,' Hiyoki told her.

'Well… that is…' Yucie trailed off, giving the others a meaningful look.

'I couldn't care less,' Glenda wailed.

'I don't mind,' Cocoloo said.

'Please go ahead,' instructed Elmina.

'Oh, just do it,' said Beth.

'I'll tell you about it on our way to the castle,' Yucie said, walking off.

'The Eternal Tiara, you say…?' Kasumi echoed Yucie, looking at Hiyoki meaningfully.

Hiyoki nodded back. 'Yep, the Eternal Tiara.'

'And Platinum Princess Candidates…' Kasumi muttered slowly.

'But, wait, since the Eternal Tiara's already long gone, doesn't that make oneesan-tachi NOT Platinum Princess Candidates anymore, right?' Hiyoki piped up.

_(A/N: "**oneesan-tachi**". **tachi** is um... kinda hard to explain. **anata-tachi** would translate to **you guys**, with **anata** meaning **you**. **watashi-tachi** would translate to **us people/guys** or **we/us**, with **watashi** meaning **I**. **oneesan-tachi **would be... **the oneesans**? Or just **oneesans**?)_

A cold wind swept over the 5 girls.

'Y… You're right…' Yucie was the first to react. 'But… that means I'm just a normal girl once again…' Yucie added as an afterthought.

'No, it doesn't! Yucie-neesan's _the_ Platinum Princess! AND Prince Arrow-niisan's girlfriend!' Hiyoki pointed out brightly.

'Yeah… I guess you're right… WAIT, "Prince Arrow's girlfriend"?' Yucie exclaimed, blushing.

Hiyoki ran off again.

'Ah. Hiyoki. Wait for me!' Kasumi called. Then she turned around quickly and bowed. 'I'll see you all later!' and with that, Kasumi ran off after Hiyoki.

Yucie was speechless.

Glenda giggled. _Nice one, little girl…_

Cocoloo laughed weakly, while Beth just blinked.

'Is that true?' Elmina asked.

'No!' Yucie protested. 'Where did you get such an idea?' she continued.

'Oh, but, Hiyoki-san…' Elmina began.

'It's not true!' Yucie exclaimed.

'I see,' Elmina replied.

* * *

**The Castle**

Yucie was sweeping the corridor casually, when she heard footsteps rang through the building. Then a maid turned around the corner. She was running, and she failed to see Yucie standing there. The maid ran straight into Yucie and the two fell onto the floor.

'Ouch!' Yucie exclaimed.

'Ah… G… Gomenasai!' the maid apologizes.

'It's okay,' Yucie replied. She stood up, and gave the maid her hand. The maid took it and stood up as well. 'Anyways, why were you running like that? It's dangerous, you know,' Yucie replied, smiling.

The maid girl looked up. Seeming to be around 16, she had medium length brown hair and blue eyes. 'Ah… I was just in the garden when one of the Guard Dogs barked at me. I was so scared, I ran into the castle!' she exclaimed, about to break into tears.

'Oh, um… this is the 4th Floor, you know,' Yucie pointed out.

'Ah… the 4th Floor! Ah.. W… when did I get here… I have to go back to work!' the girl exclaimed, looking around in panic. Then she ran off in the opposite direction that she'd came from.

'Oh, um…' Yucie began. But the girl had already disappeared out of sight. 'What was that about?' she wondered.

* * *

Glenda had just finished planting some more flowers when she noticed a girl wearing a maid uniform walking around.

'Hey, you there!' she shouted, pointing.

'Huh? Me?' the girl wondered.

'Yes, you! What are you doing here! This garden is my territory, you know! I don't need any help!' Glenda gloated.

'Ah! What! I'm in the garden! Ah… no, I'm supposed to go to the Main Kitchen! Where is it?' she exclaimed, running off.

'Oi, oi…' Glenda began, sweat dropping.

* * *

Cocoloo was dusting the bench that was positioned in the corridor when a maid uniform-wearing girl rushed through. She went straight passed Cocoloo but then tripped on the hem of her skirt and fell down.

'Ah… are you alright?' Cocoloo asked with concern.

The girl looked up. 'Y… yes, I'm alright… thank you very much,' she replied, smiling. The girl stood up.

'It's dangerous to run when you're wearing long skirts, you know…' Cocoloo warned, giving off a smile.

'Ah.. Yes… Gomenasai! A bee… no, a wasp was chasing me!' she exclaimed. Then she looked around in panic. 'Where is it! Has it disappeared yet?'

'Ah, no… it looks like it's gone…' Cocoloo told her.

'Ah! Thank you! Thank you very much!' the girl exclaimed. Then she saw the clock that was stuck to the wall. 'Oh no! It's already 3.30pm! I'm late! I have to get to the kitchen!' the girl exclaimed, running off.

* * *

Beth had finished polishing today's part of the roof. She was just about to climbed back down the ladder when she realized that someone was already on it. A girl with medium length brown hair wearing a maid uniform stood on one of the steps.

'I'm sorry, but where am I?' the girl asked, cocking her head to one side.

'Oh, um… the roof…?' Beth answered uncertainly.

'Oh no! This isn't the kitchen either! And I'm already late! I have to get going!' the girl exclaimed.

'Of course it's not the kitchen! What, are you crazy?' Beth told her.

'I'm so sorry! Gomenasai! Sumimasen! I'll never mistook the roof for the kitchen again!' the girl apologizes, then rushed back down the ladder.

'What's with her…' Beth muttered.

* * *

The library's door bursted opened. Elmina turned towards it. A girl looking to be around 16-years-old wearing a maid uniform stood there, puffing. She looked around.

'Could the kitchen be in here?' the girl wondered.

Elmina flied over. 'No. This is the library,' she told her.

'Ehh! This isn't the kitchen either!' the girl exclaimed with surprised. 'I'm going to get in trouble! I'm really late!' she added.

'The kitchen is that way -' Elmina began, pointing her finger to the left side of the corridor.

'Oh, that way? Thank you very much!' the girl replied, running off at high speed.

Elmina looked after her. 'I have yet to say the other directions,' she stated, then went back to work.

* * *

Yucie was now sweeping another corridor on the 4th Floor. She heard footsteps. She looked up. 'Don't tell me…' she began. The same girl turned around the corner. But just before bumping into Yucie, she stopped.

'Oh, hello again,' Yucie greeted.

'Hello! Would the First Kitchen be here, in any case?' the girl asked.

'Um, no, it would be on the 1st floor…' Yucie replied.

'So, this isn't the 1st floor?' the girl exclaimed in surprised.

'No, this is the 4th floor,' Yucie told her.

'The 4th floor! How did I get here? Oh, no, now I'm _really _late…' the girl exclaimed, falling to her knees. 'I'm going to get fired! And on my first day!' she cried.

'Ah, how about I show you the way?' Yucie suggested.

The girl looked up. She cried. 'You will? THANK YOU VERY MUCH!' she cried, huge wet tears falling down her face. The girl grasped Yucie's hands in relief.

'Oh, um… it's okay,' Yucie replied. 'Just followed me.'

* * *

Sign: First Kitchen

The girl cried. 'I… I'm finally here!' she cried. 'Thank you so, SO much! I could never have made it here without you! Please, tell me your name!' she exclaimed.

'It's Yucie. My name's Yucie,' Yucie replied.

'Oh, I own you so much, Yucie-san!' the girl replied, walking into the kitchen. The door was closed, but Yucie could hear noises coming through the door.

'You're late! And on your first day, too!'

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up with my amazing cooking skills!'

Yucie sweat dropped. _I wonder if she'll be okay… ah! I forgot to ask for her name! Oh well. I'd better get back to work as well…_

* * *

**Someplace Else**

'I wonder how Yucie-neesan and the others are doing,' Hiyoki wondered aloud.

'Hmm… Yucie-san's fortune today was that she'll meet someone new, or something new will come into her life,' Kasumi responded.

'Anyways, Oniisama, Nikaru. How was today?' she asked.

'Being a teacher… is not an ideal job…' Larney replied. He was exhausted.

'Oh, it was okay,' Nikaru replied, smiling casually.

'Tch,' Hiyoki said, looking at Nikaru's happy expression. _And I was hoping he'd be at least unhappy about it…_

'Anyways, where are we staying whilst in this world? Or are we going back to the Magic World each night? That'll be a total waste of magical energy though…' Larney said.

'Yeah. Looks like Otousama has already gotten a place for us… I think… And I hope…' Kasumi replied, looking rather concern. She got out her MTech Monitor.

_(A/N: MTech Monitor is the Magical Tech Monitor that appeared in Chapter... 2? It was Chapter 2, wasn't it? ...)_

* * *

**Back at the Castle**

Yucie met everyone else at the entrance gate to the castle.

'How was today's work?' Yucie asked to no one in particular.

'It was good. Even though I did ran into a strange maid girl,' Cocoloo replied.

'Yeah, yeah, I saw her too! Ya mean the brown-haired girl that was wearing a dark blue maid uniform?' Glenda chipped in.

'Ah, the girl who has absolutely have no sense of direction?' Beth asked. She didn't look too happy.

'… Yes, I saw her too…' Elmina stated quietly.

'Ah! I ran into her, too! Today's her first day working at the castle! She was headed to the First Kitchen! Her name's… ah, I don't know her name, though…' Yucie trailed off.

Then someone tapped her on the shoulder. 'Ano…' a quiet voice began. Yucie turned around, as well as Glenda, Cocoloo, Elmina, and Beth. 'Ah, it's you!' They all exclaimed in unison.

The girl smiled and cocked her head to one side. 'Ano… Thank you very much for earlier. I own you so much, Yucie-san!' she said. Then she turned to the others. 'Ano… Gomenasai, but… have I met you all before…?' she asked, blinking. 'You're all quite familiar, but…' she screwed her face from effort.

'Hey, ya forgot about us?' exclaimed Glenda.

Cocoloo laughed lightly. 'Well, it was only a short meeting, after all. It's not that strange…' Cocoloo said.

'It might not be strange to forget a ghost-girl like you, but she forgot about ME! ME, the Princess of the Demon World who has ELEGANT beauty and FANTASTIC magical powers!' Glenda exclaimed.

'Ah, no, it's okay. I'm glad I was of help,' Yucie told her. 'Anyways, what's your name?'

'Ah… I'm so sorry! Mirai-des. I'm Mirai.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 5! **

**Not much happens, I'm so sorry. The wait is already long… The story's not really on hiatus since I'm still writing. I get writer's block from time to time but some times an idea hits me. It all depends…**

**Practically, the wait depends on my mind's condition. And also, I don't finish a chapter unless it's at least 3 pages long on the document (I'm using font size 11 though)… so it'll have to reach a certain length per chapter. *nod nod***

**I have also discovered a fact. Fanfiction does not let me do a "!". It changes itself to a "!". And when I do "?", it gets changed into one "?". Next time I should try doing "! ?". Also, I'd discovered that sometimes it deletes a space between a word. Hmm...**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading!**


	6. Dreams and Directions

**Hiya, Chapter 6 is here! O.O =^^= (Finally.)**

**Thanks for subscribing and adding my story to your favourites list. ^^ Even though I would also like a review****…**** But, it****'****s okay-desu! Don****'****t bother if you can****'****t be bothered! Wakarimashta!**

**Anyways, don****'****t think that the story****'****s gone dead, because I****'****m still writing! ;) Though, quite slowly. I****'****ll update the next chapter straight away as soon as I have a chance, straight after finishing it. (Though what I should really be doing is all those assignments I****'****d been assigned with which are due very soon****…****)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Petite Princess Yucie and its characters.

* * *

**

**Outside the Castle**

**After Part-time, around 5 o****'****clock**

'Well, Mirai-san, nice to meet you,' Yucie said.

'Nice to meet you too. And please, you don't have to be so polite,' Mirai replied.

'Mirai-chan it is then,' Yucie replied. 'These are my friends. This is Cocoloo-chan, Glenda, Beth _( __"__Beth-chan__"__ ?)_, and Elmina-chan,' Yucie introduced the others.

'Nice to meet you all, too. Since Yucie-san is very nice person, so I am certain that you are all very nice as well,' she exclaimed, sparkling. 'Well, I'd better get going now. I should get home before dark,' she told them.

Mirai waved, starting to walk off. Then, around 3 meters off, she looked left and right. It was where the bridge ends. Then, finally coming to a decision, she exclaimed, 'Alright then, I'll go this way!', and pointed left.

'Will she really be alright…?' Yucie wondered aloud with concern.

'Maybe we should help…' Cocoloo began. 'Mi…'

Mirai, who'd already confirmed the direction that she will be heading towards, dashed off at top speed.

'Ah, she went,' Elmina said, stating the obvious.

'You were too slow,' Beth pointed out.

A couple of minutes later, the 5 was about to go their separate ways when a figure ran past them.

'Ah!' Yucie exclaimed.

'That was…' Elmina began.

'Hey, wait there!' Glenda commanded. But the figure did not stop. 'You…' Glenda then dashed off. Reaching the mysterious person, Glenda grabbed her by the collar.

'Kyaa…?' the girl gasped as she was suddenly yanked backwards.

'Don't you ignore me, brat!' Glenda told her, outraged.

'Huh? Glenda… san..?' she wondered, cocking her head to the side.

Glenda then dragged Mirai back towards the others.

'Mirai-san, what are you doing back here?' Cocoloo asked.

'Huh? "Back here"…?' Mirai asked. Then looking up, she saw the castle. Shock appeared on her face. 'The Castle! H… How did I get here!' she exclaimed.

'S… She didn't notice, huh?' Yucie said, laughing whilst sweat dropping.

'As expected of the girl who'd mistaken the rooftop for a kitchen,' Beth said darkly.

'Wow. You have a _really_ bad sense of direction,' Yucie commented.

'I don't think that's something to be "wow'd" at, brat,' Glenda retorted.

'I am not a brat!'

'Yes you are!'

Glenda and Yucie's argument was then interrupted by a sound of light laughter, owned by Mirai.

'It's so lively, how nice,' she commented. 'Anyways, I should be getting home soon. Thank you for your help. I'll see you again,' Mirai announced, beginning to walk away.

'Wait, you…!' Glenda shouted. She grabbed Mirai by the collar again before she could escape. 'Where do you think _you__'__re_ going!' Glenda asked.

'Huh? "where"? Home, of course,' Mirai answered with an innocent look on her face.

'You think we're going to let you go now, you brat!' Glenda exclaimed.

'Yucie-san-tachi!' a voice came from somewhere. The 6 girls turned around.

_(Note: Maybe I__'__ve already said this, but it__'__s about the meaning of __'__tachi__'__. __"__Yucie-san-tachi__"__ translates to __"__Yucie-san and the others__"__, and if you say anata-tachi, it would mean __"__You guys__"__. [Anata means __"__you__"__]. Do you get the concept? More examples, Oneesama-tachi would mean, __"__oneesama and the others__"__ [that she is with], and watashi-tachi would mean "we". [watashi means "I"]. )_

'Ah… it's Kasumi-san and Hiyoki-san,' Cocoloo noted.

Kasumi and Hiyoki came to a standstill as they reached the group of girls. They noticed Mirai.

'Hmm? Who's this?' Kasumi asked.

Yucie introduced her to Kasumi and Hiyoki.

'Nice to meet you, Mirai-san,' Kasumi said.

'Nice to meet you too, Kasumi-san,' Mirai replied.

'Nice to meet you!'

'Nice to meet you too, Hiyoki-san,'

'Gomenasai, but we didn't interrupt anything when we came, did we?' Kasumi asked.

'Ah, no, no, it's fine. Mirai-chan was just about to go home…' Yucie began.

'But this girl has the WORST sense of direction EVER!' Glenda interrupted.

'Ah… Souka…' Kasumi replied, sweatdropping.

'If you want to go home, then… I may be able to help. …maybe,' Kasumi said.

'No, it's fine, I can get home! It's just that this is the first time I've been to this part of Ercell, so I'm just a little bit confused. I can go home just fine…'

'You! Know your own limits!' Glenda shouted.

'G… Gomenasai…' Mirai apologized, overwhelmed by Glenda's aura and devil horns that sprouted out of nowhere.

'I think there should be a spell…' Kasumi trailed off, looking thoughtful.

'Dislocation spell?' Hiyoki wondered.

'Well, I guess that could work…' Kasumi responded.

'Then I guess we'll just go with the normal Teleportation spell?' Hiyoki asked.

'I guess that's more like the spell we're looking for. Let's go with that,' Kasumi decided.

'Huh? What?' Mirai asked, confused.

'Please imagine your house, Mirai-san,' Kasumi commanded.

'Ah, okay…' she replied, closing her eyes.

Kasumi and Hiyoki began randomly chanting something.

* * *

The next moment they know, they were at a different place.

'Ah, it's my house!' Mirai exclaimed, shocked and enchanted. 'How? How! How did I get here?'

'Well, that's convenient,' Yucie commented.

'Ah… This place is…' Kasumi began.

'Kasumi-san? Is something wrong?' Cocoloo asked.

Kasumi did not answer. Instead, Hiyoki piped up. 'Isn't this the place we're staying at?' she wondered.

Mirai's "house" was actually an inn. It was a large two-storied building, made out of stone. In front of the entrance was a sign saying "Yume Inn". As Yucie looked around, she realized that they were out on the outskirts of town - just on the road into Ercell.

'Ah, so you are one of our clients. This inn belongs to my family,' Mirai explained. 'Please come in.'

_(Note: Did you know? Yume means dream.)_

The group headed to the door.

'Anyways, Mirai-chan. Why do you need to work at the castle? This place looks like it gets a lot of customers,' Yucie said. It was in a good location. Anyone who comes from a different town will see this place first.

Mirai stopped walking. She looked down and clasps both of her hands to her chest. 'I'm… looking for someone. Someone…. Very important to me,' she said quietly. The atmosphere suddenly changed. Then Mirai looked up. 'Let's not worry about that, though! Everyone, come in!' she said cheerfully.

Cocoloo, Kasumi and Hiyoki could tell that something was amiss. Yucie thought about it for a second, but then put it aside.

They walked in. The first room they encounter was an airy room with a reception to the side.

'Ah, Mirai, okaiiri,' the person at the reception greeted dismissively.

'Tadaimas, otousan,' she replied. Then Mirai took her shoes off walked towards him.

Mirai's "otousan", does not, in fact, look like Mirai at all. He has the same colour hair, but the resemblance ends there. He has a scruffy beard and a fancy-looking moustache that does not match each other, and his clothes looked like he'd been working at a construction site, but he wore a cowboy hat that was slung on his back by a string. And his hair was outstanding. He had a Mohawk. It was like the fashions and styles of the different centuries and generations had all come onto one person.

Yucie and the others sweat dropped. It was indeed a sight to behold. Mirai stood in the front of the reception where her father was.

Then Mirai's "otousan" noticed them. 'Oh, what do we have here? Customers?' he exclaimed, suddenly sparkling. He grinned and they saw that he had one golden tooth.

'Otousan, How many times do I have to tell you? Please don't grin like that. You'll scare away the customers again. And please change your clothes and hairstyle. This is why we don't get customers,' she told him, still smiling. But there was a dark aura behind the smile. But her father did not seem to be fazed by her dark aura. He smiled back, radiating back the same dark aura.

'Well, Mirai, you should get out of that ridiculous dress. It makes you look like you've jumped out of a fairytale,' he smirked. Sparks began flying across the two parent-and-child.

'Ano… M… Mirai-chan…' Yucie began. Mirai then turned around from swapping sparks with her father.

'Hai, Yucie-san?' she asked, tilting her head to one side like everything is totally normal. Or maybe it is?

'Ah… should we go? I hope we're not being a nuisance…' Yucie said.

'Ah, at least stay for tea!' Mirai said, quickly grasping up Yucie's hands. Mirai had raced back to where Yucie and the others were standing in seconds.

'Hey, Mirai, they can stay, but only if they pay!' her father called from the reception.

Mirai turned her head around. 'Otousan, you have no right to say that!' she exclaimed. 'Everything you're doing is just making our inn has less customers!' she continued. Then she directed Yucie and the others to a different room. There were a lot of tables spread across the room. On the tables were the same decoration; a white tablecloth and a yellow and red flower.

'This is the public dining hall, as well as the inn's restaurant. The clients have a choice of eating down here or ordering room service,' Mirai explained.

'Oh,' Yucie replied. Then two teenage boys walked into the room, from a side door. It was Nikaru and Larney. They were talking to each other, and didn't see the crowd.

'Larney! Nikaru-kun!' Kasumi called, running over. Hiyoki followed.

The two looked up with the mentions of their names.

'Kasumi, Hiyoki,' Larney noted. 'You're back,' he said, stating the obvious.

'Tadaimas, oniisama!' Hiyoki announced.

'Okaiiri, Hiyoki!' Nikaru replied before Larney could.

'You, there. Go die,' Hiyoki told him.

'Kasumi-san? Hiyoki-chan? Are they your friends?' Yucie asked. The group had walked over.

'Ah, that's right. Yucie-san-tachi hasn't met them yet. I'll introduced them,' Kasumi said.

'This is Gawabe Nikaru, the Prince of Golvoras, also Hiyoki's fiancé.' Behind her, Hiyoki showed signs of unhappiness. 'And this is Hanozuwa Larney, Hiyoki's big brother, also the Prince of Colvonor.'

More introductions flied across the room. Then they finally decided that it was better to sit down and talk rather than stand up in the middle of the room.

'AH, aren't you our Science teacher?' Cocoloo asked Larney.

'Yes,' he replied casually.

'Ah, come to think of it now, he is too…' Yucie noted. Then she laughed weakly.

'I've only had you for one lesson, so it's not that strange,' Larney replied. 'Though I remembered you, since Yucie-san fell asleep during my class,' he added.

Yucie tried laughing it off.

'Well, how is oniisama as a teacher?' Hiyoki asked, grinning.

'Ah… well... I'm not sure, since I was asleep…' Yucie admitted.

'Huh, a brat will always be a brat,' Glenda mocked. Yucie turned to Glenda and they started arguing with each other in the background.

'Sensei's explanations are really easy to understand. He's a great teacher,' Cocoloo told Hiyoki.

Hiyoki was speechless for a moment. '"Sensei"… huh…' Hiyoki said mockingly, turning to Larney.

'Anyways, it's late. We should get home,' Yucie spoke up after returning from the argument with Glenda.

Mirai looked at the clock. 'Ah! You're right! I'm so sorry! So very sorry! It's all my fault! I kept you all here for too long, now you're going to get in trouble with your family, and, and…' Mirai exclaimed with teary-eyes.

'Ah, it's okay, Mirai-chan!' Yucie told her. Then she stood up from her seat. 'We'll see you at the castle, then.'

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Yume Inn, Dining Room**

'Kasumi-neesama, what are you doing?' Hiyoki asked during breakfast.

'Fortune-telling,' Kasumi replied. There was a random cloud-mist-like substance floating above Kasumi. She traced her fingers in it and it began to move around.

'Fortune-telling? Why suddenly?' Hiyoki asked. 'You don't usually do much fortune-telling. Or rather, you don't do it at all.'

'Ah... Well, it's just that I have a hunch that I should continuously check the fortune… you know, in case something happens. I've been getting this feeling every since arriving in this world,' Kasumi explained.

' "the fortune". Whose, exactly?' Hiyoki asked, raising her eyebrows.

Kasumi put her finger down as the mist-like substance disappears. Kasumi let out a short sigh then answered, 'Well, that's the thing. It's Yucie-san's. It's not like I'm intending to _read_ Yucie-san's fortunes, but that's all that have come up. And when I _do_ try to read her fortune, nothing comes up.'

'Well, that's strange,' Hiyoki commented.

'Yes, it is. Very much, indeed. But…' Kasumi trailed off.

Hiyoki specializes in mind reading magic, and, as a side-effect, when she wonders what certain people are thinking, sometimes their thoughts automatically transfers to her unintentionally. Knowing what Kasumi's thinking, Hiyoki finishes Kasumi's sentence for her. 'There's a lot about this world that we still don't know… right?'

Kasumi looked at Hiyoki for a short while then slowly nodded.

* * *

**Castle, After school**

'I wonder where Mirai-chan is? I haven't seen her today yet…' Yucie wondered.

'Who knows? Maybe she's lost somewhere, that girl…' Beth said darkly.

Yucie laughed lightly. They had just finished today's quota and were just leaving the castle. Kasumi and Hiyoki ran up to them.

'Ah. Kasumi-san, Hiyoki-chan!' Yucie acknowledged cheerily.

Kasumi and Hiyoki puffed from the efforts of running.

Yucie looked at them. 'What is it?' she asked. 'Come to think about it, you two weren't at school today.'

'Is something wrong?' Cocoloo asked.

Kasumi looked up. 'Have you seen Mirai-san around?' she asked.

'I'm sorry, but, no, we haven't,' Yucie replied with an apologetic tone to her voice.

'Is something the matter?' Cocoloo asked with concern.

Kasumi took big breaths. Hiyoki copied.

'Oh, come on, just spit it out!' Glenda demanded.

* * *

**I have good news. Finally, I have come up with a proper complication! When I****'****d first started the story, I****'****d just made up the things about the Dimension Stones without actually planning any background information. And that is why it****'****s only been filler chapters so far (Yes, I sincerely apologise). Finally, some complexity and action is going to kick in! Though, please be aware. I cannot write action scenes. Especially not fast-paced-oh-my-god-there****'****s-so-much-to-describe-but-I-fail-at-describing-stuff scenes. **** Ahehheh. And also, there are still some things that I have to figure to make the actual plot works. And it's so complicated I'm confused.**

**Anyways, is this chapter a cliff-hanger? O.o**

**And so, please excitedly look forward to Chapter 7!**


	7. Lies to Save

**Hiya! I****'****m back with the newest chapter of Petite Princess Yucie: 2****nd**** Year! Come to think about it****…**** O.o I wasn****'****t being very creative with the title name****…**** aheh. Oh well. It****'****s not like it****'****s terribly **_**bad**_**…**** no?**

**Anyways, I****'****m so happy! *sparkly eyes* So many people have subscribed and added this story to their Favourite Stories List. I thank you all very much. But it****'****s probably because the number of stories in PPY is so small****…**

**Anyways, did you all see? I changed the genres. Because this is **_**DEFINITELY**_** NOT a romance comedy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Petite Princess Yucie. Not in the real world, anyways****…**(I should do an evil laugh here, right?)

* * *

**Outside of the Castle, **

**Late Afternoon.**

'Oh, come on, just spit it out!' Glenda demanded.

Kasumi straighten up from her bent-down position. Hiyoki mirrored her actions swiftly. Really, those two do everything and go everywhere together.

'Ah… it's nothing big…' Kasumi began.

'You ran here, all puffed out and worried-looking and yet you dare tell me that it's "nothing big"!' Glenda yelled into Kasumi's face.

Kasumi pulled back only slightly. She then slowly pushes Glenda out with her two hands. 'It really isn't. I'm just a bit worried, that's all. It's a bad vibe,' Kasumi said.

' "Bad vibe"! And what the heck is that!' Glenda asked.

'Kasumi-neesama had been fortune-telling all day. She left the antenna on, and if there's a bad vibe, it would get attracted to it and shows itself in a mist-like substance. Today, just straight after school, Mirai-neesan showed up on it,' Hiyoki explained.

' "antenna"…? "attracted"…?' Glenda began. Then she burst out laughing.

'Glenda! That's not nice!' Yucie told her sternly.

Glenda doubled over with laughter. She held onto her sides. 'Shut… haha up…haha brat! Ahahahaha!'

'I know it's hilarious, but there's something more important than that right now,' Kasumi told Glenda with a serious ring to her voice. Glenda slowly recovered.

'What is it?' Yucie asked.

'I have a question, Yucie-san,' Kasumi told her.

'Oh, okay,' Yucie replied.

Kasumi and Hiyoki swapped meaningful glances. Hiyoki nodded back. 'Do you all… know anything about Dimension Stones?' she asked.

'Dimension Stones? What about them?' Yucie asked.

'They're dangerous,' Kasumi replied shortly. She wasn't planning on giving out too much information when things are still unclear.

Yucie looked at the others. 'Well, all we know is that it's something that protects and keeps the balance between the "worlds" and that we have to make them…'

Kasumi nodded once. 'Right. Yucie-san. Hiyoki and I need to see Queen Ercell. Is that alright?' Kasumi asked.

'Ah, well, sure…?' Yucie replied. _Why are you asking me..?_

'Well, Yucie-san, Hiyoki and I will see you later then. We've got some business with Queen Ercell, so it might take a while. See you tomorrow,' Kasumi told Yucie. Then she began walking towards the castle. Hiyoki jumpily followed.

'What was _that_ all about! ?' Glenda complained.

Yucie looked the two go. 'Well, I hope it's nothing bad.'

* * *

'Kasumi. Hiyoki. What was the reason that you had to see me?' Queen Ercell asked with a questioning and curious look on her face.

'We did a little research. After Mirai-san appeared on my fortune-telling wave, the Dimension Stone appears straight afterwards. After that, Hiyoki and I then went to research about this particular "Magic Item", or more correctly, "Magic Items".' Kasumi stated. 'What we'd like to know is who told you about this? Even the Elders in our Magic World knew little.'

Queen Ercell looked serious. 'It's the same. The same as the time of the Eternal Tiara. Someone told it to me through the garden.'

'Garden? The same?' Kasumi asked.

'Oh, didn't I tell you?' Queen Ercell wondered.

'Ie… it's not like you didn't tell me. But it's more like I don't know…' Kasumi replied, sweat dropping.

_(Note: I didn__'__t know what it was called, so I just put __"__the garden__"__. You know, the one that Yucie the others went through to the Magical World, the one Yucie came through when she came back from the Magical World. And also where the Crystal Flowers were placed after getting collected.)_

* * *

Kasumi and Hiyoki walked down the corridor thoughtfully.

Kasumi turned to Hiyoki. 'Hiyoki. What do you think?' she asked.

'I think,' Hiyoki smiled. 'That we need to do more research.'

'Well… we shouldn't jump to conclusions, I guess.'

'Yes, yes! We need more information!' Hiyoki exclaimed, sparkling.

'H… Hiyoki… your love for history is so strong…' Kasumi sweatdropped. Then an idea hit her. 'Should we… do some time travelling, Hiyoki?' Kasumi asked.

Hiyoki looked at Kasumi. 'Oneesama. I don't think…' she began with a worried expression on her face.

Kasumi then gave Hiyoki a smile. 'I guess not. Time spells are too hard, huh… Though we could ask Larney to do it…' Kasumi sighed. 'But the best choice is to go with what we've got right now. Let's go to the library, Hiyoki.'

'Hai! ! ! ! ! ! !' Hiyoki exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

**Yume Inn**

Yucie opened the door and walked in. A cool breeze instantly hit her. Then she looked around. 'Hello? Is anyone home? Mirai-chan?' she asked. Her voice echoed back to her in the airy room. Yucie felt shivers travelling down her spine. She pushed the door open wider and walked farther into the building. Cocoloo, Glenda, Beth and Elmina followed her. Then the door behind them suddenly bursted open and they all jumped. Yucie turned around. 'Mirai-ch-! ?' Yucie stopped short as she saw the person was Kasumi (and Hiyoki).

'Oh, Yucie-san…?' Kasumi wondered, looking more than a little surprised. Kasumi stepped into the inn and Hiyoki closed the door, resulting in the room entering total darkness, since all the windows were closed and the curtains were drawn back. Kasumi then stepped forward and turned the lights on.

'Kasumi-san, is Mirai-chan home?' Yucie asked. She was quite worried. Their reactions earlier were something to think about.

Kasumi looked at Yucie for a short while then said, 'I don't know. Probably not though.'

'Eh? Why?' Yucie asked, getting even more worried.

Kasumi smiled at her but said nothing. 'I'm not sure myself.' Then she widen the smile. 'Maybe an annual activity? They leave the house around this time of the day all the time.' Kasumi closed her eyes then sent a telepathy to Hiyoki. _"Better not get Yucie-san-tachi too worried. After all, nothing has happened yet. We shouldn't get over-excited."_

Hiyoki nodded in reply. "_Hai, oneesama."_

'Ah, anyways, Kasumi-san, what was that about, when you'd said that the "Dimension Stones" are dangerous?' Cocoloo asked. It had been bothering her. Kasumi and Hiyoki had showed up out of nowhere all worrying-looking, said that the Dimension Stones are dangerous, and then immediately left to see the queen. Something wasn't right. Nothing seems to be right.

Kasumi smiled reassuringly. 'No, it's really nothing to worry about, Cocoloo-san. Please forget about it. I couldn't find Mirai-san anywhere, so I was getting slightly panicky.' _Well, that's half the truth at least,_ Kasumi thought. _"We need to try to not involve them as much as possible. That's the best to lessen the chance of sacrifices. If everything is true, this world- no, the 8 worlds are in huge trouble."_ Kasumi told Hiyoki through another telepathy. Things were getting rather complicated. _(A/N: Yes. So complicated. Even _I_ don't even know what the heck is going on.)_

"_Understood, oneesama,"_ Hiyoki replied back. _This is serious._ Hiyoki told herself_. It's no time to be playing match-making anymore._

Then again, the door opened. The girls turned around, hoping to see Mirai. But the newcomer was Larney, followed by Nikaru. They let out a disappointed sigh simultaneously.

'What?' Larney wondered. I mean, he didn't do anything wrong.

'Oniisama. Have you seen Mirari-neesan around today?' Hiyoki asked.

'Mirai-san? I did. I just saw her on my way here,' Larney replied. The girls let go off another sigh. But then his words sank in.

'Ehh! You did! ?' Hiyoki exclaimed.

'Ah... yeah…' Larney replied uncertainly.

'Where! ? Oniisama!' Hiyoki had suddenly transported herself to the spot in front of her big brother and she shook him instinctively for the answer. She wants it, and she wants it now.

'Ah… just outside the inn… she was walking into the forest…? I called her name, but it seemed like she couldn't hear me…' Larney replied. At that, Kasumi rushed out the door. Hiyoki, who saw her go, dashed out after her.

'Kasumi-san! Hiyoki-chan! ?' Yucie called. But it was too late. Kasumi and Hiyoki were already gone.

_W… What was that all about?_ Larney wondered.

'Let's go after them!' Yucie declared, then went out the door as well. The others followed.

* * *

'Mirai-san… probably have the Dimension Stone with her…' Kasumi told Hiyoki through ragged gasps.

'Huh! ?' Hiyoki knew lots of things, but this was news to her. 'Why?'

'It's not right… the Dimension Stones showing up, Mirai-san with her terrible sense of direction, when she'd said that "she was looking for someone"…. Who? And also, the Ruins!' Kasumi explained whilst running.

'Ruins! You mean the ones that also appeared on your fortune telling wave just a short while ago?' Hiyoki asked.

'Yes. What they showed first was Mirai-san, followed by the Dimension Stones, then the Ruins, and just then, I saw that the ruins was right behind the inn. It's showing me a picture after picture.'

'Just then? You mean, is that why you rushed out so suddenly?'

'Ah... Gomen, Hiyoki…' Kasumi let out a quiet laugh.

'Oneesama! You should at least say something before acting so strange,' Hiyoki told her.

* * *

'Something must be wrong… for Kasumi-san to suddenly rush out like that…' Yucie commented. They were running after Kasumi and Hiyoki.

'Who knows? Maybe she received an unbelievable image from her ridiculously-named fortune telling wave or something,' Glenda remarked from the height of her broom.

'That is a possibility,' Elmina stated from the sky where she was flying.

* * *

Kasumi and Hiyoki found themselves standing in front of a certain site.

'What? The ruins of a church, maybe?' Hiyoki wondered. She walked towards the collapsed building and scrutinizes it. '800… no, maybe 1000 years…' she guessed. Kasumi looked around. Suddenly, she felt a bad presence from behind her. She quickly turned around. Mirai stood still, her expression far away. Her eyes were clouded and everything tells Kasumi that this really isn't Mirai. Or it could really be Mirai, but she wasn't in the right state of mind for Kasumi to consider her to fully be Mirai.

'You are… who? Who are you?' Mirai wondered. Kasumi didn't consider replying. Hiyoki ran over. As another magic user, Hiyoki could tell that something was wrong as well. Mirai continued saying things in an off kind of tone. 'You are… who? …Where? Where are you?' This time while talking, "Mirai" looked like she was staring off into the distance. Suddenly, the "Mirai" blinked, and Kasumi sensed the difference right away. _This_ was Mirai. Just what is_ really_ going on?

Mirai flickered slightly before saying something. 'Who are you?' she wondered, looking strangely innocent.

'I'm Kasumi! Mirai-san, it's Kasumi!' This time, Kasumi attempted a reply.

A click went off somewhere. 'Ah! Yes, of course! Kasumi-san, and Hiyoki-chan!' Mirai smiled. 'What are you two doing here?'

'The question is what are _you_ doing here, Mirai-neesan? We followed you over with worries,' Hiyoki said back.

Mirai titled her head sideways. 'What…? What am I doing here? What _am _I doing here?' Kasumi and Hiyoki swapped glances. Suddenly, voices were heard, and Kasumi and Hiyoki looked up to discover Yucie and the others running towards them.

'Ah! Kasumi-san, Hiyoki-chan! And Mirai-chan! !' Yucie exclaimed. Mirai heard Yucie's voice and suddenly jerked backwards. She turned around and looked at Yucie. Her blue eyes had turned a freaky white. She managed to stutter a 'Don't…' before something on Mirai's chest began glowing. A stone that was connected to a before-invisible string that had been hanging around Mirai's neck all this time floated out of her shirt. It moved itself upwards, taking Mirai along with it.

'It's the Dimension Stone!' Kasumi exclaimed. Looks like her suspicion from before was correct. 'So she had it with her all this time! ?' Suddenly, fierce and rapid wind blew through the ruins, causing the girls to cover up their faces from all the flying debris. In the split second that they had taken their attention away, Mirai had disappeared, and the wind dropped abruptly. Kasumi looked around in slight panic. _Just where did she disappear to! ?_

'Oneesama, Yucie-neesan-tachi! This way!' Hiyoki instructed, then ran into the biggest building in the ruin. They all followed her.

'How do you know, Hiyoki?' Kasumi asked between breaths.

'I can just tell,' Hiyoki replied shortly.

'Well, _that_ helps! !' Glenda replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

'Anyways, would you two mind telling us _just what is going on_! ?' Beth asked with annoyance.

'We don't know!' Kasumi replied. They stopped as the 7 found themselves in a room. It was all made out of stone, and there was some sort of stand, or altar, plonked right in the middle of it. Considering how old the ruin was, Hiyoki was surprised at the good condition this room was in, unlike the other places she'd seen so far, which includes the corridor that they had just ran through. Mirai's body floated on top of the stand. Her body was covered in a creamy white aura that also covered the stone.

Finally, someone asked the obvious question, 'And why does Mirai-san has the Dimension Stone, may I ask?' Elmina wondered.

'We don't know that either,' Kasumi replied, shaking her head. What was happening right now is definitely not great.

Glenda grabbed Kasumi violently by the collar. 'If you actually think that we'd believed that, then you're wrong! After all of that suspicious acts, you still think that we'd believe you! ?' she shouted into Kasumi's face. But Kasumi wasn't the type of person to get too upset by words.

Mirai groaned. All 7 turned to her. 'Mirai-chan!' Yucie exclaimed, then made her way towards the unconscious floating girl.

'Stop, Yucie-san! We shouldn't risk going near her!' Kasumi warned.

Glenda turned back to Kasumi. 'You keep your mouth shut!'

Kasumi ignored Glenda and turned to Hiyoki. 'Hiyoki!'

'Roger!' Hiyoki replied, and seized Yucie. 'Gomenasai!' she apologized.

Then, footsteps were heard from the corridor that they had just ran through. All turned and saw Larney and Nikaru running over.

'Tch. Reinforcements, huh,' Glenda commented. Kasumi totally ignored Glenda like she wasn't there. There are more important things to do than just getting into childish fights.

'Larney! What great timing! Could you, please!' Kasumi asked Larney in desperation. Larney took in what he saw and understood everything clearly. _(A/N: Ingenious, Larney, just totally ingenious. You just took one look and you understood everything?)_

He clicked his fingers and a staff appeared out of nowhere.

Glenda turned. 'Magic! What kind of mag-,'

'Grant us all the ability to see the past. Give us the way through time. Open the gate of the impossibilities. With my magic, I command you!' Larney chanted. A white light shone from the tip of the staff, making everyone consciousness.

Yucie woke up with a slight pain coming from her head. 'Where are we?' she asked, looking around. They might as well be standing in the same room. But Mirai was missing, the room was in a better condition, and the Dimension Stone was neatly placed on top of the altar.

Kasumi woke up just in time to hear Yucie's question. 'In the past,' she answered a-matter-of-factly.

* * *

**So! Well? How was it? **

**Lots of action happening in this chapter. I'm glad it came out okay, and not too terrible. =^=''**

… **is this a cliffhanger? If yes… I apologise. Since the next chapter will still be a while away. Anyways, I don't have much to say since I'd already said most things at the start. ^^**

**Also, what did you think of the chapter name? Uguuhh… I had to whack my brains (slightly) to think up of the chapter names for chapter 6 and 7… ~ At first I thought of "Lies of Justice". But that just sounds too… I don't know… ugh… "fantasy"?**

**Well, see you all later! XD**

**From Mage-chan~**


	8. The Direction Stone

**Hello, sorry~ This chapter was quite slow… Even though last chapter was ended off with a cliff hanger **(It was… wasn't it?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Petite Princess Yucie. Repeat. I do not own Petite Princess Yucie. What **_**do**_** I own? Kasumi, Hiyoki, Larney, Nikaru, Mirai, the plot, Magic Academy, and many more things…**

* * *

**Ruins, In the Past**

'Eh? We're in the past?' Yucie wondered, slightly perplexed, and more than a little confused.

Hiyoki and Kasumi stood up. Larney, who's still holding onto his staff, was already standing and conscious when they had woken up. 'Oniisama is a Time Master. To be short, a mage who can use time spells quite leisurely. Since Time Spells are rather complicated... and painful. Only specialists or "Masters" can go back in time with this many people,' Hiyoki explained.

'This is only a spell to show the past though. We're not actually _in_ the past. We're just seeing it. So we can't touch or change anything,' Larney added, looking totally tired. Suddenly, there were voices coming down from the connected corridor.

* * *

The Mirai in the past ran after her childhood friend. 'Keiya! We shouldn't be in here!' she told him with worry.

'It'll be fine! Don't you want to see this "amazing stone" that they always talk about?' Keiya replied, not stopping. Mirai continued to run after him. Not that she could've escaped, since Keiya was holding onto her right hand quite tightly.

'But…' Mirai began.

'Mirai! Stop being such a goody-two-shoes!' And with that, Mirai went quiet. The two entered the room.

Yucie gasped. 'Mirai-chan!'

'Be quiet, brat!' Glenda told Yucie.

Kasumi turned to Glenda and Yucie. 'They won't be able to see or hear us, so make as much noise as you like, and they won't know we're here. But… so that we don't miss on any information, please do keep quiet.'

'YOU, shut up too, brat!' Glenda yelled into Kasumi's face once again. Kasumi's response was a nervous laugh. Glenda wasn't happy. _Wasn't she affected by my words at all? This girl…_

They watched as Keiya and Mirai walked cautiously towards the altar. They stared at the stone for a couple of seconds. And then Keiya reached his hands out and touched it. Suddenly, white light spread through the room like wild fire in dry summer.

'Keiya!' Mirai screamed. The white light disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Mirai was sitting on the floor and Keiya was lying on the ground, unconscious. She shook him wildly, panicking. 'Keiya…? Keiya!' Her face was twisted with worry. She looked up and saw that the Dimension Stone was floating up in the air.

_Finally… someone entered. How unlucky of you… _it spoke in a rather hoarse and deep resounding voice that echoes in the room.

Mirai's face was already wet with tears. 'What… did you do to Keiya!' she interrogated it.

_Such courage to stand up to one such as me… but, I'm sorry; I'll have to use you. I'll stay with you until you run into a certain someone. Until the new Platinum Princess reincarnation of the Human World arrives…_

_Heh? Is it talking about…ME? _Yucie wondered. _Wait, "reincarnations"?_

'Larney. When was this?' Kasumi asked.

'Not very long ago, Kasumi,' Larney answered. The stone began talking again.

_Something did not went according to plan this time… so if it's left like this for too long, it'll be too late to save anyone or anything. Thus, you'll be the vessel. _

'I… don't understand! What are you talking about?' Mirai cried, shaking her head in frustration.

_I'll explain farther then. There are 6 worlds, all connected through gates. There are 6 Dimension Stones, all placed in each world. Each Dimension Stone has each own job to do. I am the Direction Stone. Others include; the Time Stone, the Air Stone, the Sensing Stone, the Consistent Stone, and the Light Stone. All 6 stones works together to keep the 6 worlds connected and in balance. But, with the Eternal Tiara gone –_

Yucie and company gasped. _Did it just say the Eternal Tiara?_

'The Eternal Tiara? I've heard of that! It's the one that will make wishes come true, right?' Mirai wondered with the innocence of an innocent child.

The stone sniggered. _Reality is much harsher than you think, little kid. There's more to it. Ever heard of "give and take"? There's nothing you'll get if you don't give anything in return. We are like that. To keep the balance, little sacrifices are needed. If not, the sacrifice will end up so big that there'll be nothing left._

Hiyoki's beginning to feel annoyed at this point. 'Uggh! Can't this stupid stone just get to the point and stop saying meaningless things! Oh my god, we _know_ that if Mirai-neesan doesn't accept or whatever, the world's going to lose balance, so just get right to the point!'

'Hiyoki!' Kasumi warned her.

Hiyoki stopped in the middle of pulling her hair out. 'Gomenasai… oneesama…'

'Anyways, I never knew the stone has such a personality,' Beth commented.

_Many, many years ago, there exist the 6 worlds, the 6 Dimension Stones, and the Eternal Tiara as its core. The so-called Platinum Princess, the one who bears the Eternal Tiara, was not even a human. She was a god. The god of the worlds. But, one day, the Eternal Tiara was stolen, the 6 Dimension Stones were scattered into each world, and the Platinum Princess _split _into 6 different people._

'How does someone steal the Eternal Tiara?' Mirai asked.

…_who knows? We were not told how. Only the Eternal Tiara and the Platinum Princess knows. Anyways, the 6 different people, they lived normal lives, with no memory of the Platinum Princess whatsoever. Until it was time for the trial to begin. The Eternal Tiara, even if for a short time, was needed, every 1000 years to fuel the gateways and the base of the worlds, which are all pure magic. It was needed to be made. Thus, every 1000 years, the split Platinum Princesses would re-create the Eternal Tiara. _

'Even though they know nothing about it?' Mirai wondered.

_Fate has its own course to play. Before splitting, the original Platinum Princess created a curse. This curse causes the reincarnated splits wanting to make a wish. That aside, it's about time to re-fuel myself. Too bad you and your friend here were the unlucky ones. We Dimension Stones are somewhat SPECIAL. Usually when the Eternal Tiara is re-created, we get energy from it. But this time, things are different. Something interfered. That is the monster Diablos. The magic was wasted on something else, and there was not enough to fuel all the Dimension Stones. Each stone can only get its power from a certain Crystal Flower from a certain world, or directly from one of the reincarnations. Whatnot, it replaced that problem by still leaving all the reincarnations alive. Since there's a problem, it left an alternative. I told you, fate has its own course to play._

'And…?' Mirai said.

_I'll stay on you until you find the Human World reincarnation of the Platinum Princess! Or rather, the Human World representative Platinum Princess Candidate, or whatever you'd call her! _The stone then let off an evil laugh.

'I agree with you, Beth-san. This stone has such a personality…' Kasumi said.

'What about Keiya?' Mirai asked, her voice breaking slightly.

_Oh, this kid? You can probably save him if the Human World reincarnation has enough power to refuel me completely. But, if not, he's dead. Too bad he touched me. I just drained all of his life force and energy. _If the Dimension Stone has a face, it would be smirking.

Mirai: !

* * *

'Ah, we're back in the present,' Kasumi stated.

'Sorry. Couldn't stay there any longer…' Larney muttered. He was supporting himself with his staff, trying to stay upright. Hiyoki jumped over to support her big brother from collapsing.

'It's okay, we heard the important stuff... I think…' Kasumi told him with a reassuring smile.

_Oh, if it isn't the Human World reincarnation!_ The stone exclaimed gleefully. _Mirai did well, bringing you here. I'm about to starve to death… If I disappear, you won't able to travel from world to world or even walk to someplace properly. You might be heading to the forest but maybe you'll end up at the lake; who knows? Oh, and I probably won't have to tell you anything since you all just came back from the past, right?_

'Eh? You can tell? You know?' Kasumi asked.

_Yeah. Direction and time are kinda connected to each other. Plus, I know everything._ And then it sniggered.

'Really… oneesama…. This… _stone_…' Hiyoki muttered, her right brow twitching. Kasumi laughed quietly, sweat dropping.

'So, what do we have to do? What's wrong with Mirai-chan!' Yucie asked, her brow ceased with worry. The stone was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then, it slowly began to change shape. The next moment they knew, the stone turned into a young girl with white hair and white eyes. She wore a short white dress with short sleeves, slightly similar to Yucie's casual wear. The girl walked over.

'Well, feed me,' it said, making it sound like it's something that happens every day.

Yucie smiled nervously. 'Well… how do I do that?' she asked, tilting her slightly head to one side. The stone-turned-girl looked at the pendent hanging down Yucie's neck. 'Not enough,' it declared, brushing her hand at Yucie like she was chasing something away.

'Then… what do I have to do to make it enough?' Yucie asked, grasping the pendent in her hands.

The girl stared at Yucie with one eye. 'Anything, something. Get a new part-time job; help people, grow mature, whatever! If you don't have enough to feed me fully in 3 days, both the kiddos are gone.'

Yucie gasped. 'No way…! That's….!'

The girl smirked. 'We live in an unreasonable world, little girl. Wait, you're already 18, sorry about that. Anyways, you should understand the importance of your task. Not only those two kiddos will disappear, but the 6 worlds are in a critical condition. So, it's up to you now. Goodbye.' The girl turned back into a stone in a puff of smoke. It floated back down to Mirai. The 9 assembled watched on curiously. Suddenly, Mirai opened her eyes, causing the intense watchers to jump back in surprise.

Yucie was the first to approach Mirai. She jumped forward. 'Mirai-chan! Are you alright?' she asked with concern.

Mirai sat up. And she yawned. 'I feel so sleepy~' Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Kasumi, Hiyoki, Nikaru and Larney talked over in a corner while Yucie and the others tend to Mirai. 'Are you sure it's okay not to go see Mirai-san?' Larney wondered. He was beginning to recover.

Kasumi smiled. 'I'm sure Yucie-san will do a good job. I trust them. They're very nice people.'

'Oneesama, but won't not helping them cause them to become even more suspicious of us?' Hiyoki wondered.

'Not that they won't, but…' Kasumi trailed off. 'It's fine. We're not bad people after all. You know, even if they misunderstand, the truth will always be known sooner or later. Plus, we're here to save the worlds. More importantly… We need to find a way to collect enough lights to feed Direction Dimension Stone-san…' And Kasumi sighed.

Hiyoki frowned at Kasumi's thoughts with a worried frown plastered all across her face. _…Oneesama… You haven't change. You never think of yourself, only others. You never show that you are upset, so that you won't worry other people… But that's not good for you!_ Hiyoki felt like pulling her hair out in frustration. Her emotion clearly showed on her face.

'Hiyoki? Are you okay?' Kasumi quickly asked with concern.

'Err… yeah.'

* * *

The 10 teenagers walked out of the ruins and headed back to Yume Inn. Mirai groggily followed the others.

'Is Mirai-neesan okay?' Hiyoki wondered.

Kasumi smiled reassuringly. 'I'm sure she's okay, probably just tired.'

'And how do you know that!' Glenda exclaimed in a doubtful tone.

'I just ran a Health Scan on her a couple of seconds ago,' Kasumi replied. 'When Mirai-san walked past me, before, on the way out of the ruins. I'm good with Healing Magic, but she's not injured…' Kasumi trailed off as she saw Glenda stomping over. _Did I say something wrong again? Ah… _

'And why didn't you tell us that!' she yelled.

'Eh?' Kasumi blinked. _Ah… I wonder why… But, usually, people would just be able to tell that she's just sleepy, right? _Glenda glared at Kasumi. 'Ah… I thought it was rather obvious… plus, such a quick scan doesn't actually prove much…' Every word of Kasumi's is true. Glenda hold the glare for a couple of seconds before turning away with a "hmp!". She then went on ahead. Yucie ran after her. Cocoloo, Beth, and Elmina all followed instinctively. Kasumi turned around. 'Mirai-san, gomenasai.'

Mirai tiredly looked up. 'Why are you apologising, Kasumi-san…? I should be the one apologising for causing so much trouble…' she trailed off.

'Ah… I'm sure you wouldn't want to see such a fight like the one before…' Kasumi said, smiling apologetically.

Mirai looked at Kasumi blankly. 'You shouldn't hide all of those feelings inside of you, you know…'

Kasumi's face showed at she was alarmed at Mirai's statement. 'W… What are you talking about, Mirai-san?' she wondered, trying to keep a straight face. She was sweating slightly.

Mirai smiled. 'I may have lost some things when I'd run into the Dimension Stone, but I'd also received something. I've got some sort of 6th sense now. I guess it's kinda convenient…'

Behind them, Hiyoki watched the two with a serious face. _Mirai-neesan is right. If oneesama goes on like this, everyone will misunderstand her, she'll become too distressed… Ah… she's too nice for her own good…!_ Hiyoki's face twisted into an anxious frown.

Larney looked at her. 'Something troubling you, Hiyoki?' he asked.

'Ah… a little bit…' she replied.

* * *

'Glenda!' Yucie called. 'That wasn't very nice, saying things like that to Kasumi-san.'

Glenda turned around. 'But don't you think she's suspicious! She might know about everything and just pretending to keep quiet! What if she's actually on the enemy's side?'

'Enemy's side? What are you talking about, Glenda. I'm pretty sure there's no "enemy" here,' Yucie said.

'Dimension Stone-san is only just doing his job to his very best, even if he's somewhat demanding,' Cocoloo added.

Glenda was silent. Then she broke into fits. 'AAhhhh! I just don't like the look on that girl's face!' she exclaimed, attempting to destroy a nearby tree. But it just hurt her hand. 'What she feels and what she actually says are two different things!' she continued.

'How do you know that?' Yucie asked.

'I can just tell, alright, brat? Don't underestimate the hunch of the Princess of the Demon World who has elegant beauty and fantastic magical powers!'

* * *

**This was my reaction when I was half-way through this chapter:**

**UUUGGHHHH! SO CONFUSING! DX OMG! I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ANYMORE! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, PEOPLE!**

**Then it changed to:**

**Uuguuhh… I wanna die…**

**And after that:**

…**I'm dead.**

**Finally:**

**Oh… my… god… Fiinalllyyy… it's long enough to be finished…! *cries in happiness***

**^^ I'm sorry again that this chapter took so long. But there's also my other original stories that I also have to update. …But I'd received heaps of plot bunnies for that, not like PPY: 2****nd**** Year. Anyways, I hope it was enjoyable… *sigh* better get down to writing the next chapter~**

**BAD NEWS: After this chapter, the story's on TEMPORARY hiatus. Bad, isn't it? I'm sorrryyyy x Even though the story's just turned better… (yes?) **(I have run into a wall. A big, burly, sturdy, annoying, hateful wall. But I'm still writing… It's not abandoned, so keep your hopes up… wait, no, don't. Just don't crush your hopes completely. But since it might take a long, long time, I'll put it on hiatus. I suggest you subscribe so you know when the next chapter comes up. ;D )


	9. New Parttime and Relationship

**Hey, guys! 8D**

**It's been a loooooooooOOoooOOooOOoooooong time! …Here's Chapter 9!** ^^

* * *

**Princess Academy's Part-time Job Billboard**

'Hey! Look at this part-time job! Looks like fun!' Yucie exclaimed, looking at the piece of paper in her hands. Glenda snatched it from her casually and began reading it. Kasumi and Hiyoki stood by watching. 'And it's in the mornings, on weekends. That means that we can still attend jobs at the castle as well…' Yucie added.

'Are you sure it won't be too much, Yucie-san?' Cocoloo asked, concerned.

'I'll be fine, I'll be fine!' Yucie exclaimed cheerily.

'So what is this job anyways?' Beth asked.

'It's bell-ringing!'

'Hah? Bell-ringing?' Beth wondered in a what-the-hell kind of tone.

'That's right! It said that the usual bell-ringer is currently sick, so they're looking for a replacement! Until the person recovers, they need a substitute.'

'Can bell-ringing be called a job, oneesama?' Hiyoki wondered.

Kasumi shrugged idly. 'Looks like it. Well, Yucie-san, is this at a church?' she asked.

Yucie nodded. 'That's right! And furthermore, I heard that there's going to be a wedding there this weekend! Ohh, I want to see the bride!' Yucie exclaimed with utmost excitement and happiness.

Kasumi smiled. 'Well, I'm glad that you're in such a great mood, Yucie-san.'

* * *

**The Castle, In a Certain Corridor**

Yucie swept the same corridor for the thousandth time ever since last week with a serious look on her face. Suddenly, she was pulled back into the real world when someone poked her forehead. She quickly looked up. 'Arc!' she exclaimed when she saw who it was.

'Hey there, forehead. What are you doing?' he asked coolly.

Yucie pouted and frowned at him. 'I'm sweeping the floor, as you can probably tell.'

'You've been sweeping the floor in the same spot for over 15 minutes already.'

Yucie blushed. 'I…I was just about to move places! What about you, Arc? What are you doing here?'

'This _is_ my home after all,' he replied smugly, in a very Arc-ly way.

She flushed before recovering. 'Ah, that's right, _Prince Arrow_.' Yucie turned around. 'I'd better get back to work,' she declared, rushing off.

Arc smiled, if not slightly melancholically, at Yucie's disappearing back.

* * *

**Later that Day**

The 7 teenage girls walked into the airy inn. Mirai appeared into the room. 'Everyone! You're back from school!_?_' she exclaimed excitedly. Mirai walked over.

'You're not working at the castle anymore, Mirai-chan?' Yucie questioned, thinking how she didn't saw Mirai once today. And that's unlikely, concerning the girl's sense of direction.

Mirai nodded enthusiastically. 'There's no reason to, is there? Stone-san said that I don't have to, since I've already ran into Yucie-san. But… really, I'm quite surprised. I never knew you were the Platinum Princess until Stone-san told me!'

'Oh… you didn't?' Yucie wondered.

'No. Yucie-san didn't remind me of the image of a princess at all!' Mirai declared happily. Yucie's background cracked a little and she looked somewhat depressed. Mirai quickly brought her hands to her lips as she'd realized what kind of effect her words had. 'Ahh… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Yucie-san!' she cried, flustering.

Yucie looked up, sweat dropping. 'It's... fine, Mirai-chan.'

'Um, excuse me, but there's still something I'm not sure about. When we'd asked you, "why you're working at the castle", you'd said that "you're searching for someone important to you"… what's that supposed to mean?' Hiyoki wondered.

Mirai blinked. There was this innocent look on her face. 'I meant Yucie-san, of course. She's important, isn't she? She's the Platinum Princess after all!' Mirai exclaimed, twirling around her broom happily. People sweat dropped. She blinked again. This time, there was a wondering, curious look on her face. 'Why? Is she not?'

Yucie turned away. 'Well, not exactly…' she muttered.

'No, it's just that, the way you phrased it made it sounded like the person is someone important to you…' Kasumi began.

Mirai looked at Kasumi. 'But she is. Since, if I don't find Yucie-san, the world will collapse! Keiya will die! It'll be the end!' she exclaimed, trying to be serious.

'There's some serious problem with this kid, too…' Beth muttered quietly. Cocoloo laughed quietly as she heard Beth's comment.

'Well, that's one mystery solved…' Kasumi muttered light-heartedly.

Hiyoki laughed. 'Mirai-neesan... next time, maybe it's better if you don't say things that will cause misunderstandings…'

* * *

**Saturday Morning, The Church**

Yucie spun around herself, looking up at the high church's ceilings with a big smile on her face. She stopped as she noticed someone walking up the walkway from the corner of her eyes.

The newcomer smiled. He was an old-aged man, dressed as a priest. 'You must be the part-time bell-ringer,' he stated.

Yume nodded enthusiastically in reply. 'I'm Yucie,' she introduced herself.

'Very well, Yucie, follow me,' he ordered and turned around. He walked slowly down the aisle. 'My name is Alyirt, and I am the head priest here.'

Yucie followed Alyirt into the bell tower. He began giving explanations and orders that I'm not going to say here because I'm not exactly certain what a bell-ringer really does. So let's skip that.

'Anyways, Alyirt-san. I heard that there's going to be a wedding here this weekend?' Yucie asked, looking hopeful.

Alyirt sighed. 'Well, to be correct, there was supposed to be one.'

**Yume Inn**

'Mirai-san… Are you okay?' questioned a worried looking Kasumi.

Mirai looked up from the pile of laundry in her arms that had been holding her attention. '…hai?' she wondered with obliviousness.

'You seem to be somewhat worried.'

Mirai put the pile of laundry down onto the floor. 'Um… the truth is… Keiya's condition has been getting somewhat… uhh… maybe it's just me, but I think he'd becoming rather… _transparent_.'

Kasumi quickly stood up from her seat, causing the chair that she was sitting on to fall over. Hiyoki blinked in surprised at the sudden action, but said nothing. 'Mirai-san. Where's Keiya-kun?' Kasumi asked, looking downright serious.

'Eh?'

'Take me to him.'

**The Church**

'Supposed to be?' Yucie wondered with a worried expression. 'You mean it's been cancelled?'

'The truth is…' Suddenly the door behind Alyirt bursted open and a woman with long brown hair strode in hurriedly. She had her attention occupied to somewhere behind her and accidentally bumped into Yucie and Alyirt. She quickly turned around.

'Ah, I'm sorry! Alyirt-san! And... ojouchan!'

'Milliet!' a man's voice called. He then also strode into the room in quick steps. 'Listen to me, at least!' he pleaded.

'No! I can't trust you anymore, Yuuryu!' the woman exclaimed, shaking her head. She looked like she was about to cry.

'…Milliet…!' Yuuryu began again, looking desperate.

Milliet shook her heads and covered her ears. 'No!' Yuuryu went quiet and looked at the ground before turning around and walking out the door. Milliet slowly turned back and checked that he really was gone. She took her hands off her ears and looked up. 'Ah. Alyirt-san!' she exclaimed. 'Ahh, I'm sorry about the commotion just now…' Milliet turned to Yucie as she noticed her. 'Oh… who's this young lady?'

'She's the part-time bell-ringer substitute,' he explained.

'Hello! My name is Yucie!' Yucie greeted cheerily.

'Oh, hello. I'm Milliet. Nice to meet you,' she replied politely. 'I'm sorry you had to see something so… terrible just then,' she continued in an apologetic voice.

'Ahh, no, it's fine,' Yucie replied quickly.

Milliet turned to Alyirt with the apologetic look seeming to be plastered permanently onto her face. She bowed her head. 'I'm sorry once again, Alyirt-san.'

'…no, it is fine. …but you should have a talk with Yuuryu, Milliet. It's better to talk things out rather than just leave thin -.'

'If everything was that easy than we'd all be happy by now,' Milliet interrupted him bluntly, surprising both Alyirt and Yucie. 'Anyways, I'll take my leave.' With that said, she departed.

**Yume Inn**

Kasumi's expression wasn't making Mirai comfortable in any way possible. It was worrying, to say the least. 'Hmm…' Kasumi muttered, pacing rapidly in a circle around Keiya's unconscious body. '… the safest way out is to speed up Yucie-san's light-retrieving process… but that's hardly possible…' she muttered thoughtfully.

'What are the lights things anyways? Are they like pure magical energy?' Hiyoki asked, raising her hands up in a very classroom-like situation.

'…they are _very_ similar, but…' Kasumi frowned. '…They are more than that,' she finished. 'It would be _possible_ to just use pure magical energy, but it's not 100% safe for Keiya-kun…' Kasumi muttered.

'Would it be possible to create them?' Hiyoki continued.

'They are quite complex…' Kasumi began. She looked thoughtful. '…wait a moment.'

'What is it, oneesama?' Hiyoki asked, beginning to get excited and a little hopeful… and Mirai looked _extremely_ hopeful.

'…there may still be something we could use,' Kasumi replied, slapping her hands onto the table dramatically. She turned to Mirai. 'Direction Stone-san. Tell us about the Crystal Flowers.'

The stone shone and moved upwards. 'So you noticed, Princess of the Second Magic World. You're more smarter than I thought. …You didn't look the part, at least.'

'…you never change, do you?' Hiyoki asked, sweatdropping at its last comments.

'No. It's a fact. That aside, let's get back on topic. The Crystal Flowers are what fuels the 6 worlds every 100 years. Every 100 years, they are reborn somewhere in each world and spends its 100 years period of time slowly collecting the lights around it. When 100 years have finally arrived, all that is left is just the light from one of the reincarnations to make them complete. You know, like to make them actually appear to be put onto the tiara and stuff…'

'So there would be one in this world right now which contains at least some lights,' Kasumi pointed out.

'Well, that is true, but you may have to sacrifice the 6 worlds for it. After all, if you take some now, the time for it to come to the near-completion state will take longer, and it might not make it for the 100 years annual charge. If it doesn't make it in time, the worlds won't get fuelled, and it will all collapse. You have to simply choose between one boy and 6 whole worlds. …What are you hesitating for?' If the stone had a face, Kasumi was sure it would be smirking evilly at her.

'…' Kasumi didn't say anything in reply. 'There is still another way,' she muttered after a short contemplating silence.

'…oh? And that is?' the stone asked sarcastically, if not mockingly.

Kasumi looked at it meaningfully before opening her mouth to speak. 'It's probably a method you don't know about…' Kasumi began quietly.

'Oneesama. You're not serious,' Hiyoki said knowingly with worry, reading her mind.

'I am serious,' Kasumi finally replied firmly.

Hiyoki sighed. '…I guess it's suitable. But we'll have to organise some things…' Hiyoki trailed off then looked at Kasumi inquiringly.

Kasumi nodded. She then turned to Mirai. 'Mirai-san. We'll be going back to the Magic World for a short while. Please tell Nikaru and Larney once they get back.'

Mirai nodded; a frown on her face. Something was worrying her. Kasumi and Hiyoki then both exited the room, leaving a thoughtful Mirai.

* * *

**Later that Day**

Yucie headed to the castle for her usual part-time quota. She ran into Glenda, Cocoloo, Beth and Elmina before entering the castle. 'Cocoloo-chan! Glenda! Elmina-chan, Beth-chan!' Yucie called cheerfully, running over waving.

'Oh, the brat's here,' Glenda gave Yucie her unique personified greeting.

'I'm not a brat!' – First sentence Yucie says to her friend that day.

'Yucie-san, how was bell-ringing?' Cocoloo interrupted smoothly, successfully preventing anymore senseless and repetitive arguments.

'Ah, my arms are tired… and my ears feel like they're going to fall off~~!' Yucie complained tiredly.

'I see…' Cocoloo responded. The 5 continued walking into the castle.

'So? How's it going with your prince, brat?' Glenda piped up, breaking the silence.

Yucie blushed a hundreds' shades of red. 'W-what do you mean… "how's it going"!' she flustered, waving her arms around.

'What? You mean you haven't confessed your feelings to him yet!' Glenda asked in disbelief and mock horror.

'Glenda!' Yucie exclaimed, then began chasing her around. Glenda got out her broom and instantly became out of reach. She poked her tongue out at Yucie. Then she noticed something, or correctly, someone, out of the corner of her eyes. 'Oh. Look, here comes your prince, brat!' she yelled, and then flew into the interior of the castle.

'Huh!' Yucie turned around for confirmation.

Prince Arrow was engaged in a conversation with a couple of high and official looking people. And he was heading this way.

'Ah! Ar…' Yucie trailed off when Arc didn't notice her and walked pass swiftly without even turning his head.

'I think we should expand on this subject a bit more…' his voice trailed off as he headed further into the castle, engrossed in the discussion concerning the country, or whatever it is the crown prince must talk about.

Glenda lowered down and floated near Yucie's head. 'Your prince looks busy, brat.'

'…'

'Well, Prince Arrow is indeed his highness the crown prince,' Elmina pointed out a-matter-of-factly.

Cocoloo looked at Yucie with concern. Glenda went quiet as she stared at Yucie with one eye. Elmina was totally neutral. Beth looked like something was bothering her, whatever it is.

oOo

_Arc… he seems so far away. He's __**the**__ crown prince, and I'm… I'm… _

'You're the Platinum Princess, of course,' Hiyoki said from behind Yucie.

Yucie jumped then quickly spun around. 'H-How long have you been there, Hiyoki-chan! And… what was that?'

'I said that you're the Platinum Princess,' Hiyoki replied, looking solemn.

'No, I mean… how did you know…' Yucie trailed off, speechless.

'Mindreading is one of my specialties, you know?' Hiyoki pointed out, walking past Yucie. Kasumi followed her quietly.

'…what are you two doing at the castle?' Yucie asked curiously, overcoming her surprise from earlier.

Kasumi opened her eyes and looked at Yucie. 'We're just going to go back to the Magic World for a short while,' she explained. 'We'll be back soon, don't worry. …We just have to use the port here, and also tell Queen Ercell something…'

'Oh…' Yucie trailed off.

'We'll save both Keiya-kun and the 6 worlds…' Kasumi muttered, looking determined.

Hiyoki nodded in agreement. 'So then, let's go, oneesama.'

_We mustn't hesitate… No matter what, we cannot give up._

* * *

**Hello all. ^^ It has really been a long while. Approximately 6 months.**

**Hasn't my writing improved greatly? **

**Anyways, thanks to **_**"Petite Princess Yucie: a New Task"**_** updating ever so frequently, I felt the urge to finish off and post this chapter. That was a great motivation, thank you. ^.^**

**I will try to finish the next chapter by next year.**

**Thanks,**

**From,  
****Mage-chan~**


	10. Artificial and Importance

**Petite Princess Yucie: 2nd Year  
Chapter 10 - Artificial and Importance**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Petite Princess Yucie.**

* * *

**Sunday morning**

Yucie poked her head into the church's main hall. 'Ah, hello, Alyirt-san!' she exclaimed, skipping over.

Alyirt turned around, a calm, content expression on his face. 'Welcome back, child.'

Yucie smiled at him, 'I'll go to the bell tower!' She spun around and ran towards it.

'Very well. But please do be careful… don't run,' Alyirt called after her.

Yucie quickly halted in her steps then hastily reverted to walking. 'A…haha…'

oOo

'Oh…' Yucie gasped as she saw the woman. The person was standing, looking out at the town from the [bell] tower, her hair blowing behind from the rushing wind. _This person… is…_ The anonymous woman turned around. Yucie confirmed her suspicion; it was "Milliet".

'Hello,' she greeted casually.

'…hello,' Yucie replied awkwardly, taken aback by the scene.

'You are… the substitute bell-ringer replacing Yuuryu, right?' she asked.

'Huh?' Yucie wondered._ Wasn't "Yuuryu"… the person that was chasing her the other day?_

'Ah,' Milliet seemed to have realised something. 'Never mind… I'm Milliet. What's your name again?'

'I'm Yucie!' Yucie replied, smiling good-naturedly.

Milliet smiled gently at Yucie, 'Nice to meet you, Yucie-chan.'

oOo

Yucie glanced at Milliet. There were a couple of questions that she was itching to ask, but it wouldn't be such a wise choice to just suddenly plunge them at someone she barely knew. Milliet noticed.

She smiled, 'Is there something to want to say to me?'

'Ah!' Yucie jumped. She turned around to properly face Milliet, 'Umm… the wedding… it's…'

'Yes, it's been cancelled,' Milliet confirmed, a hard-to-read expression on her face.

'…So… err…' Yucie trailed off and looked at the ground.

'"Why"?' Milliet guessed. Yucie nodded hastily. '…' Milliet sighed. 'The wedding was postponed 3 times…'

'Huh?' Yucie blinked.

'Yuuryu is a very busy person. He values his job very much; that much I can understand. He can never be with me on either of our birthdays, not on Christmas, New Years, barely any special occasion… he only has one day a week off from work, so it wouldn't always be on the day we wanted to meet up. He was always cancelling our dates and arriving late… I always forgave him then. But… postponing our wedding 3 times was a little too much. I can't marry someone that I'll only see once a month…'

'…' Yucie was speechless.

'It was because he's been working on this new project, so he's been extra busy lately… This place was also a special place for us… but he can no longer be here because of that project…but still… you understand, right?'

Yucie had a short flashback to the time when Arc walked pass her without saying anything. 'What job would take up so much of his time?' Yucie wondered instead, trying to not worry about it. _Arc isn't that kind of person…!_

Milliet looked at the castle from the tower, a wistful expression on her face. 'He works for the country, under her majesty… and Prince Arrow…'*

'…Oh…' was the only word Yucie managed to stutter out.

* * *

**A Day Later**

Kasumi and Hiyoki looked as serious as ever as they arrived back from the Magic World. Larney and Nikaru ran up to them as soon as the arriving magic was finished.

'How was it, whatever you went to do?' Larney asked.

'Professor gave it to us for free, although…' Hiyoki hesitated.

'It was easier than we expected… but this isn't good. In the end, we may have to sacrifice the Twin Crystals…' Kasumi muttered. 'Or maybe us ourselves…'

'No, no, you can't do that…!' Larney exclaimed. 'If you do that, the other 2 worlds and you will…!'

'Larney,' Kasumi interrupted. 'We've already decided. You can't change our minds.'

'Ah, Kasumi-san, Hiyoki-chan!' Yucie called from afar, walking over with the others. Kasumi-tachi flinched then immediately quieted down and quickly plastered fake smiles onto their faces.

'Hello, Yucie-san, Glenda-san, Cocoloo-san, Elmina-san, Beth-san,' Kasumi greeted, waving casually.

'So you're already back from the Magic World?' Yucie asked curiously.

Kasumi nodded. 'That's right. Did you just come back from the castle, Yucie-san?' Kasumi asked with a smile.

'Uhn!' Yucie replied yes brightly. 'So? Did you find a way to save Keiya-kun?' Yucie wondered hopefully.

'…We won't know until we try.'

* * *

**Yume Inn**

The 5 adults-in-kids-bodies, 2 girls and 2 boys entered the building. 'Mirai-chaaan! Are you home!_?_' Yucie called, her voice echoing creepily against the bare walls.

There was a short silence until the lights suddenly turned on. Mirai ran over. 'Kasumi-san, Hiyoki-san! You're back!' She looked incredibly happy and relieved.

Kasumi smiled. 'First things first, we need to go see Keiya-kun,' she said in a strangely distant tone that made Mirai jumped slightly before recovering.

'Oh, yes, sure…' Mirai quickly spun around and ran further into the building. The rest followed hurriedly.

oOo

Kasumi took one look at Keiya's half-transparent body before taking out a small vial the size of her hand. She uncapped it without hesitation. Hiyoki quickly waved her hand over the vial, causing the semi-transparent gooey-looking mist to remain inside. Kasumi approached Keiya and froze. She looked at the bottle, then everyone else. 'Should we give this to Keiya-kun or Stone-san?' she wondered.

'Keiya,' Mirai replied with no hesitation.

'…' Everyone else was quiet.

Kasumi nodded. 'Alright, Keiya-kun it is.' Kasumi turned back to the lying body. 'Hiyoki,' she ordered. Hiyoki nodded in understanding. She waved her hand across the vial, and all the mist began slowly flowing out of the container. Kasumi looked like she was concentrating hard as Hiyoki directed the mist to surround Keiya's body. As all of the mist exited the bottle, Kasumi quickly dropped it onto the floor and got out another identical vial. She quickly uncapped it and continued what she was doing earlier.

Hiyoki frowned in concentration. _This thing is __**so**__ heavy and __**so**__ dense…_

As they emptied the second bottle, Kasumi dropped that to the ground also. Then she began muttering something unbeknownst to the rest of the group. The mist like substances began settling down, and absorbed itself into Keiya's body.

Kasumi sighed. 'That was an extremely complicated ritual.'

'…was it?' Yucie asked doubtfully.

'Yes,' Hiyoki nodded in agreement. 'Extremely complicated.' _Not to mention that that stuff was…_

'What was that gooey thing anyways?' Glenda wondered loudly.

'…' Kasumi and Hiyoki looked at each other.

'Don't tell me it's what I think it is?' Nikaru asked, looking uncomfortable.

'It is what you think it is,' Hiyoki replied, reading his mind.

'What is it?' Larney asked curiously. _Why is it that I'm the only one being left out?_

'Oniisama. You know, Nerashi and the others? …What they're made of?' Hiyoki hinted, not exactly saying it out loud.

'…_What_?' Larney let out, his voice suddenly sounding weak. 'It's…_what_?' Then he blinked. 'Err… so, what _is_ it, exactly?' _I mean, what are Nerashi and the others made of?_

'Umm, hello. There are people who are extremely confused and in the dark here,' Beth exclaimed loudly.

'Who's "Nerashi"?' Yucie wondered.

'I am also extremely confused,' Elmina stated.

Kasumi sighed. 'Let's go sit down somewhere,' she suggested.

oOo

'Nerashi and the others… are our acquaintances…' Kasumi began.

'That's obvious,' Glenda interrupted.

Kasumi ignored Glenda smoothly and swiftly continued. '…they look like humans, acts like humans… although they _are_ a little weird in their own way… and does everything else like a humans'. Except that they're not humans, but are, in fact, _artificial humans_.'

'Artificial humans?' Yucie exclaimed in disbelief.

'…That's right,' Kasumi replied, frowning. 'Now, you see…' Kasumi took a deep breath. 'You know how the 6 worlds have the "Eternal Tiara" every thousand years to refuel the worlds? Our 2 parallel worlds; the Second Magic World and the Second Human World have a similar system the Elders created by using the powers of the Eternal Tiara just before the former/first Magical World collapsed. And those are… the Twin Crystals.'

'The Twin Crystals contains the "lights"; but there are conditions that come to using them. Firstly; the user… must be the older part of a twin,' Hiyoki added.

'Because the Twin Crystals are so strong, it becomes too much of a burden on the bearer's body, so it cannot be used efficiently by one person. But on the other hand, only one person can use it,' Kasumi explained.

Then Hiyoki continued, 'That's why only the older part of a twin – along with their other twin to share the burden – can use it. Since they're like two people, yet they're like one. It also has to be twins who're born from the same egg…'

'Around 10 years ago, there were only two pairs of twins that passed all categories and were qualified to use the Twin Crystals,' Larney spoke up.

'And the refuelling time for us is coming very near,' Kasumi added.

'Aahh… I'm so confused,' Yucie remarked.

'There's more, don't be confused yet,' Kasumi told her. 'There are two sets of Twin Crystals; thus the reason it is called the Twin Crystals; so the two pairs of twins were both selected to bear the Twin Crystals.'

'But it just so happened that some random tried to separate the twins and caused a major accident to happen, resulting in the twins getting separated; the other two ended up in the Second Human World – they've been found now. Anyways, after that random separated the twins, the older twins were then involved in another major accident, which caused them to… die.'

Yucie and company all gasped. 'They died? Then what will happen to the 2 worlds…?'

'Just a moment, there's more,' Hiyoki interrupted.

'This is a long story…' Glenda muttered irritably.

Hiyoki coughed. 'Well, they did die; however, the Second Magic World was prepared for this. After the incident of the twins getting separated, they have been working on the TwinS Project; which is directly linked to the "Artificial Humans project". So they made two artificial humans basing it on the two dead girls.'

'…and Nerashi and the others were the earlier results of the Artificial Humans Project,' Hiyoki added. 'Anyways, the stuff that Nerashi and the other artificial humans are made out of is the same as the things that you guys use to refuel the worlds.'

'We didn't want to use the ones out of the Twin Crystals; otherwise _our_ 2 worlds will get in trouble,' Kasumi explained. 'So we went to see Professor Yamakawa; the person who was – and still is – in charge of the Artificial Humans Project.'

'He gave us some… but he says that there are only a limited amount of those that we can take to a different world, unless we want our 2 worlds to collapse,' Kasumi said, frowning worriedly. 'For now, we can keep Keiya-kun alive with what Professor gave us, but the rest will be up to you, Yucie-san.'

'…O-Okay…!' Yucie exclaimed, trying to be confident.

Kasumi stood up. 'Well, then, I'll be taking some rest…' Kasumi looked up. 'I'll see you all sometime later.' Kasumi turned around and headed towards the door.

Hiyoki quickly got up and followed, as well as Larney and Nikaru.

oOo

'Kasumi. Is this really alright?' Larney asked with concern.

Kasumi screwed up her eyebrows in deep thought, '…If things don't improve soon, we may have to sacrifice the 2 worlds for the 6 worlds… If you think about it, saving the 6 worlds is the better way out.'

'We could always move the residents of the 2 worlds to here…' Nikaru suggested.

'There'll be the problem with the Second Human World residents. We can't just suddenly go tell them; "oh hey, magic exists. …And your world is about to collapse so I'm afraid you'll have to go live in another world",' Hiyoki pointed out with sarcasm. 'It'll most definitely cause an uproar. We could bring trouble to this world as well.' She bit her thumb thoughtfully.

'Would be it possible to just move the residents of our Magic World and let _that_, and _that_ only to collapse?' Larney wondered as another way out.

Kasumi frowned a little harder than she already was. 'I'm not sure. After all, when the original Magic World collapsed… it was because the princess refused to make the wish because she didn't want her friends to disappear; all the magical energy had nowhere to go and it caused the world itself to collapse, right? Wait… this isn't adding up, somehow.'

'Didn't the original Platinum Princess created the curse so that the next reincarnations would want to make a wish? So you wouldn't need that much magic to redo the curse, right?'

'So even if the wish wasn't made, the magic would've gone to refuelling the worlds right?'

_It's because the ritual wasn't finished properly._

Kasumi, Hiyoki, Larney and Nikaru quickly turned around to see the Direction Stone floating in mid-air. Kasumi and the others sighed in relief that it wasn't Yucie and the others.

_Because the wish wasn't made, the path to refuelling the worlds wasn't created. The Eternal Tiara then bursted, causing the world that it was located in at that time to collapsed. __**Then**__ it moved on to refuelling the worlds. That also caused a disturbance in the system, however. The Light Stone, originally placed in the Magic World, is now misplaced. But it is somewhere in this universe, seeing that you can still see… But then again, the original Magic World is being remade, so it doesn't really matter, ahahahaha… this way, all 6 worlds will become in-balance again._

'…but there is a deadline isn't there?' Kasumi wondered suspiciously.

_Well, there's not a definite one… but if you don't hurry… you won't be able to save anything, let alone anyone._

All four swapped glances. Kasumi stepped forward, 'We won't give up, not ever, even if there is no hope. After all… the lives of thousands and thousands of people are depending on us.'

…_you probably won't get acknowledge for this, you know…_ the Stone muttered. _This is, after all, a secret that no one has discovered in the many thousands of years since the Platinum Princess split into 6 different people._

'It is fine. As the Princess of the Magic World, it is a responsibility that I must uphold.'

The stone snickered before floating back out of the room to return to Mirai.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Yucie whistled happily as she strolled through the town. She noticed a dress that was at the front of a certain store and stopped to look. 'Waaah! It's so pretty…' Yucie then saw her own reflection in the mirror. _But I can't wear it yet… _she realised with a pang of melancholic frustration. Yucie measured herself against the other people walking by. _I've grown exceedingly fast during the past few weeks, but it'll still be a while until I reach my proper age's body… _'Huh?' Yucie stopped as she saw someone else, standing in the shop. 'Milliet-san!'

Milliet looked up at the call of her name and gave Yucie a wave. She then gestured Yucie to walk in. Yucie enthusiastically entered the shop.

'Hello, Yucie-chan. Window shopping?' Milliet greeted casually.

Yucie nodded, 'Yeah, ahahaha…' Yucie looked around. 'Do you work here, Milliet-san?'

Milliet smiled, 'That's right. I met Yuuryu because of this job as well… It seemed like there was some sort of important girl visiting the castle and he gave me an order…' She let go of a small giggle. '…It was fun back then…' then her face changed to one of sadness. '…he didn't even come to convince me after that day at the church… he really is busy…'

'H-He must have his own reasons!' Yucie exclaimed. 'I mean…'

Milliet sighed, 'I know his job is important. But…' she looked away and began attending to a dress that she was holding onto. '…it's lonely…' she muttered in a quiet whisper.

Yucie slowly sat down beside Milliet. 'I… think I understand… even though he only did it to me once, the person I like…' _Wait. What am I saying!_?_ I… I like Arc!_? You only realised this just now, miss main character?

'Milliet!' the door to the shop bursted open and a young refreshing-looking man with short brown hair and green eyes rushed in. 'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!'

'Yuuryu!' Milliet exclaimed, standing up. '…' She made another hard-to-read expression.

'I promise, after this project is finished, we'll be able to spend lots of time together! Prince Arrow and I, we're putting our all into this project for Ercell!' Yucie twitched when Yuuryu mentioned Prince Arrow. Milliet frowned at Yuuryu, not convinced.

Yuuryu then noticed Yucie standing in the corner of the room. 'You are… the Platinum Princess!_?_'

'Platinum Princess?' Milliet echoed with a start.

'Ahh… hi?' Yucie greeted Yuuryu uncertainly.

Yuuryu immediately went down on his knees respectfully. 'It is my honour to be in your presence, Princess!'

'Eh? No…' Yucie trailed off uncomfortably.

'Hey, brat! What are you dawdling off around here for! You'll be late to clean up the castle!' Glenda exclaimed loudly, busting through the door along with Cocoloo and the others.

'The Princess of the Demon World!' Yuuryu exclaimed, looking even more startled than before.

Glenda soon had a smug expression on her face. '…That's right! I am the Princess of the Demon world who has _elegant beauty_ and _fantastic_ _magical powers_! Ohohohohoho!!!'

After Glenda finished her signature speech, Milliet spoke up. 'Yuuryu, go back. Don't you have work to do?'

'Err… no, I…' he began. Then something seemed to have hit him because his eyes went wide with shock when he saw the clock against the wall. 'Oh… oh, no! I have a conference with the ambassador from the other worlds with Prince Arrow and Queen Ercell!' His eyes went wide with panic. 'I definitely cannot be late!' Yuuryu then hesitated. He looked at the door then at Milliet. 'Ah… Mi…'

'Go, Yuuryu. It's important, isn't it? Come back later, whenever that may be,' she said in monotone.

'…sorry, Milliet!' he exclaimed, rushing out the door at break-neck speed.

'What was with that guy?' Glenda wondered annoyingly.

'Oh, what are you all doing here?' Kasumi asked from the door, poking her head in.

'Kasumi-san?' Yucie looked surprised. '…and Hiyoki-chan, Larney-kun, Nikaru-kun… what are you all doing here?'

'Hmm? We're heading to the castle. My father's coming to meet Queen Ercell and the other ambassadors today,' Kasumi explained.

'…'

* * *

**Omake:**

'Kasumi-san?' Yucie looked surprised. '…and Hiyoki-chan, Larney-kun, Nikaru-kun… what are you all doing here?'

'Hmm? We're heading to the castle. My father's coming to meet Queen Ercell and the other ambassadors today,' Kasumi explained.

'So… it's _your_ fault!_?_' Yucie exclaimed in horror.

'No…! It's King Albiro, Queen Ercell and your fathers' fault!' Hiyoki exclaimed back, indicating Glenda and the others. 'They're the ones who arranged the date!'

Milliet looked at Glenda and the others, teary-eyed. 'B-Because of you… Yuuryu…'

'W-What are you talking about, brat!' Glenda yelled at Hiyoki.

'Did you know that your fathers just broke up a happy couple who's about to get married? How cruel…' Hiyoki commented, sniffing.

'What?'

* * *

***Yuuryu's job: anyone knows what he is? Cause I don't... just randomly writing hoping that such a job exists. X/**

* * *

**Here we go, another chapter… although quite short, but then again, compared to my other chapters, it's not that short…**

**This chapter was also written **_**extremely fast**_** compared to my other chapters… Isn't that good? But who knows, next chapter may take a couple of months. :p Sorry…**

**Next chapter includes the meeting (which will re-explain all this of "Dimension Stone business" all in one go) as well as… other stuff… yeah…**

**Aargh! As I read back, there are **_**so**_** many mistakes in the earlier chapters! (And god, wasn't chapter 1 short.) DX I'll fix them soon…**

**P.S. ...It would be nice if I could get a review or two...? 8D I just want to know that my story isn't disaster-inducing terrible, that's all... **


End file.
